


honey and gold

by janethewindrose



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet Ending, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Relationship Discussions, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janethewindrose/pseuds/janethewindrose
Summary: - Куинн Колдуотер? - лениво интересуется незнакомка, читая с карточки, а затем оглядывая девушку с ног до головы так, что у Куинни пылают щеки.- Я Элизабет. Ты опоздала. Следуй за мной.Так, в одно и то же время, Куинни знакомится с Элизабет Вог и узнает о существовании магии, и, честно признать, для одного дня это слишком много.
Relationships: Margo Hanson & Alice Quinn, Marina Andrieski/Julia Wicker, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh, William "Penny" Adiyodi/Kady Orloff-Diaz
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> • Фэмслэш добавлен не просто так, внимание! Не Элиот, а Элли, не Квентин, а Куинни, даже Пенни - и того несносная фикрайтерка гендерсвитчнула, watch yourself, kids 
> 
> • Это не сонгфик, но название и эпиграфы взяты из песни Shells - Jagwar 
> 
> • Пугающее количество коллажей к работе и пейрингам:   
> https://twitter.com/janethewindrose/status/1144700817066418180?s=19
> 
> • Предупреждение "смерть основного персонажа" не стоит, поскольку она канонная.
> 
> • В этом доме нет беспричинного хейта Элис Куинн, my girl deserved better.
> 
> • В фике несколько раз упоминаются антидепрессанты Куинни, думаю это получилось подсознательно и из-за финала 4 сезона - если бы наш Кью принимал их, возможно, он был бы жив, так что я хотела - тоже подсознательно - обезопасить его фем!версию.
> 
> • Рейтинг стоит из-за канонного уровня нецензурной лексики - это Волшебники, чего вы ожидали.

Throw, throw a kiss into the wind  
Leave your hands open and waiting  
Cause the fear can hold us in  
And suddenly everything's fading

***

Первый раз Куинни видит её лежащей на каменной стене, прямо над надписью "Брейкбиллс", в светлых брюках и вычурной жилетке кофейного цвета, выпускающей клубы сигаретного дыма в солнечное утро на незнакомом кампусе. Оживший декаданс, изящество в каждой линии.

\- Куинн Колдуотер? - лениво интересуется незнакомка, читая с карточки, а затем оглядывает девушку с ног до головы так, что у Куинни пылают щеки.

Она кивает, тщетно пытаясь не выглядеть совсем уж по-идиотски.

\- Я Элизабет. Ты опоздала. Следуй за мной.

Так, в одно и то же время, Куинни знакомится с Элизабет Вог и узнает о существовании магии, и, честно признать, для одного дня это слишком много.

***

Куинни сидела на полу, и её голова кружилась, как на каруселях в лунапарке. Они облажались. Господи, как же они облажались.

\- Вы видели, кто на вас напал? - женщина, имени которой Куинни не помнила, осматривала её через цветное стекло, прищуривая один глаз.

\- Эм, мы... всё было так быстро, он вышел из зеркала, и никто из нас не мог пошевелиться, я не...

\- Да оставьте вы её в покое! - раздраженно бросила кудрявая шатенка, ранее использовавшая против существа боевую магию.  
"Кэдди, - вспомнила Куинни. - девушка её мрачной соседки-телепата."

Когда их наконец-то отпустили, Кью догнала Элис у дверей. 

\- Это мы сделали! Нас теперь исключат. Всё это начали мы.

\- Отстань!

\- Что значит "отстань"? 

Прежде чем их с Элис размолвка успела разрастись в нешуточную ссору, сзади послышался знакомый мелодичный голос.

\- Рада тебя видеть, детка.

Элизабет Вог появилась как нельзя кстати, обнимая её за плечи и мягко направляя в сторону коттеджа. Краем глаза она заметила, как Марго проделывает тот же манёвр с ошарашенной Элис.

\- Идём, тебе нужно выпить и снять стресс после всего произошедшего, - Вог усмехнулась. - Боги, а ты не говорила мне, что ты опасная.

В коттедже Марго утащила Элис примерять платья в своей комнате, и Кью посчастливилось увидеть редчайшее природное явление - краснеющую Элис Куинн, за которой с самого начала учебы закрепилась слава Снежной Королевы.

Элизабет вывела её на задний двор и всунула в непослушные пальцы свой фирменный коктейль: мятная свежесть, ощутимо сладкий алкоголь и лайм на кончике языка.

\- Спасибо, Элизабет.

Куинни пристально разглядывала столешницу, пытаясь уцепиться за что-то простое и знакомое в вихре мыслей, кружащих в её голове.

\- Мелочи, - девушка откинула волосы с лица и зажгла сигарету одним щелчком длинных пальцев, тонкие серебряные кольца мягко звякнули друг от друга. - И, ради всего святого, зови меня Элли, мы не в романе Джейн Остин.

\- Но ты говорила... 

\- Ага, при нашей встрече я представилась полным именем, чтобы звучать солиднее, но меня так никто не зовёт.

Куинни кивнула и заправила прядь волос за ухо.

\- Хочешь, подлечу тебе вот это? - Элли указала на небольшую рану на виске Кью, полученную во время нападения Зверя.

\- Нет, спасибо, само пройдёт, - пробормотала Колдуотер, снова краснея.

\- Магия не работает, как банковский счет, Куинни, - заметила она, делая затяжку. - У меня её меньше не станет. Я конечно телекинетик, а не магический доктор, но лечить небольшие ссадины у меня получается.

Куинни поставила коктейль на стол, но все ещё колебалась. 

\- Будет обидно, если на таком милом личике останется след. Ты можешь подойти ближе, я не кусаюсь, если меня об этом не попросить. 

Куинни открыла рот и снова закрыла. Не каждый день тебе делают комплименты возмутительно привлекательные старшекурсницы.  
Элли потушила сигарету, встала и подошла ближе, разминая руки.

\- Может немного щипать. 

Вог была выше её на голову, и Куинни, не зная, куда смотреть, сочла за лучшее закрыть глаза. Щёку и правда защипало, но когда жжение прошло, и Кью поднесла руку к голове, то крови уже не было.  
На лице Элли, когда она наклонилась ближе и погладила место ушиба подушечками пальцев, проверяя действие заклинания, было выражение в равной степени отстраненное и заинтересованное.

\- Так в чём, собственно, было дело? - спросила она, отступая и садясь на место. - Это были вы? 

\- Да, но мы не специально, мы не знали, что так получится.

\- Было бы странно, если бы вы сделали это специально, - резонно заметила старшекурсница. - Очень по-слизерински.

Куинни машинально кивнула и только потом задумалась, что Элли не выглядит, как та, кто разбирается в Гарри Поттере.

\- Надеюсь, тут разделения по факультетам нет? - она попыталась пошутить, но шутка закономерно провалилась.

\- Это было бы слишком скучно. Хотя ты, если хочешь моё профессиональное мнение, чистый Хаффлпафф.

Кью непроизвольно улыбнулась.

\- А ты - Рейвенкло? 

\- Упаси боже. Рейвенкло - это твоя подружка-блондинка, а я - роковая блистательная Слизеринка. Ладно, - она нахмурилась и вытащила ещё одну сигарету из пачки. - Даже если вы облажались случайно, если об этом узнают преподы...

\- ...меня исключат, - закончила Куинни. Она плотнее закуталась в клетчатую рубашку и опустила голову, длинная русая челка упала ей на лоб и глаза.

\- Я не могу вернуться обратно.

\- Ладно, - Элли медленно кивнула, смягчяясь.

\- Не могу, - она зажмурилась, сдерживая слёзы. - Забыть всё это, вернуться к...

Куинни вздохнула, решаясь, а потом слова посыпались из неё, и остановить их не было уже никакой возможности.

\- Прежде чем попасть сюда, я лежала в больнице. У меня было... или остаётся, я не знаю. Я не могу это объяснить, но... Чувство, как будто ничего не имеет смысла, и если ты пытаешься бороться с этим, тебя утягивает еще глубже на дно. Чувство, как будто ты существуешь отдельно от тела, и в то же время заперта в нём, как в темнице, и со временем, становится всё равно,  
что происходит с этим телом, включая самые базовые потребности, и если всё бессмысленно, если всё напрасно, то зачем... бороться?

Она прикусила губу, не поднимая глаз на старшекурсницу. 

\- Это какое-то чудо, что я продержалась так долго, не зная, что я волшебница, - выпалила Кью и вдруг увидела направленный на неё взгляд Элли. Взгляд настолько мягкий, что ей захотелось плакать. Не жалость, но искреннее сочувствие; не осуждение, но эмпатия.

\- Знаешь, я могу дать тебе одно заклинание, и никто не сможет прочесть твои мысли, - осторожно предложила Вог.

\- Спасибо, - она села напротив, допив мятный коктейль одним глотком. - Но то, что мы сделали... это будет преследовать меня, даже если никто не узнает.

\- Хорошо, - Элли закатила глаза и сделала длинную затяжку. 

Дым таял в её тёмных локонах, остриженных короче плечей, в глазах застыли раздражение и уязвимость. С ней всегда такие странные сочетания?

\- Я расскажу тебе кое-что тёмное и очень личное. Готова? Поехали.

***

Это конец. Конец. Вероятно, так он и выглядит. Вероятно, концепция света в конце тоннеля переоценена, и на самом деле конец выглядит, как профессорка Сандерленд, сообщающая ей - своим самым обычным тоном - что они вызвали специалиста.  
Элли догнала её на пути в библиотеку, как раз в тот момент, когда Куинни почти убедила себя, что жизнь, даже без магии, стоит того, чтобы за неё бороться.

\- Что это?

\- Книги. Иду сдавать их, но ты, наверное, уже и так знаешь.

\- Куинни, но, может быть, всё не так страшно, как выглядит?

\- Нет. Они вызвали _специалиста_! - почти вскрикнула Колдуотер. 

Глаза защипало. Четкие линии лица Элли, её черничный кардиган и рубашка цвета топлёного молока расплылись в кляксы. Кью сморгнула набегающие слёзы. 

\- Извини, я просто... Любой предпочел бы помнить о магии, видеть мир цветным, а не чёрно-белым. Но ты не обязана меня успокаивать. Мы ведь только познакомились.

\- Я быстро привязываюсь, - обьяснила Элли, пожав плечами, как если бы это была самая очевидная вещь на свете. - А время - всего лишь иллюзия.

Кью подумала о том, что ждёт её в Бруклине. Новые таблетки, больница, магистратура. Вряд ли она продержится достаточно, чтобы её закончить.

\- Знаешь, тебе необязательно возвращаться к старой версии себя, когда вернёшься домой, - сторожно заметила Вог. 

\- Элли, но как? Я вернусь, и снова буду депрессивной заучкой, которая перечитала слишком много фэнтези, но не нашла магию в реальной жизни.

Элли подавила улыбку.

\- Как насчёт того, что я найду тебя, но не скажу, что магия реальна, зато я соблазню тебя, и это так тебя вдохновит, что жизнь будет сверкать десятилетиями?

\- Спасибо, - мозг Куинни зацепился за слово "соблазню" и напрочь отказался воспринимать остаток фразы.  
"Самое время для бисексуальной паники, да, Колдуотер? Соберись, не пялься."

\- Так что ты слышала об этом специалисте?

***

Куинни не выгнали. Она появилась перед коттеджем физкидов, когда Элли и Марго культурно отдыхали, обустраивая мангал на заднем дворе, и улыбалась так счастливо и смущённо, что щемило сердце. И всё было идеально в том коротком солнечном дне: смех Марго, запах угля и приготовленного на огне мяса, коктейли, которыми их поила Элли, и которые не дали им на утро похмелья.  
Куинни, с блестящими восхищёнными глазами. _Их_ Куинни, оторвавшаяся хоть на несколько часов от своих книжек про Филлори. Их Куинни, с упавшей на лицо чёлкой, в сером выцветшем свитере, против которого они с Марго в тот же вечер заключили коалицию. Весьма удачную, к слову. Уже к концу недели у серого вязаного недомерка появился конкурент - тёмно-бордовый пуловер из мягкой ткани. Чуть более приталенный, но не облегающий. И когда Куинни стала все реже появляться в старом свитере, они с Марго сочли это очередной блистательной победой.

Первогодок распределили по факультетам, и Кью, хотя её специализация была неизвестна, попала к физкидам, как и милашка Элис, о чём Элли успела услышать уже раз сто от нетипично восторженной Бэмби.  
"Так или иначе, - думала Вог, вручая оживлённо беседующей с Марго Куинни коктейль, - ничто хорошее не длится вечно," - и была, как всегда, права.

Всё началось с размолвки Кью с Джулией. Элли обеспечила расстроенную первокурсницу чудесным сливовым вином и своей компанией и посчитала инцидент исчерпанным. Они с Бэмби закатили вечеринку в коттедже, и Элли, в своём тёмно-зелёном платье с открытой спиной, в ту ночь ловила взгляды каждого, кто имел глаза.  
А на следующее утро Куинни пропала. Поначалу, Элли не придала этому большого значения, умело проигнорировав тот факт, что идея о Куинни, развлекающейся с кем-нибудь из парней-физкидов (ради бога, только бы не Тодд, пусть это будет не Тодд, он же безнадежен), заставила её беспричинно злиться.  
Но, как показали последующие события, уж лучше бы она кувыркалась с Тоддом.  
Куинни лежала в чьём-то гардеробе в ворохе одежды, и сердце Элли, о существовании которого она успешно забыла, билось где-то в горле.

\- Она дышит. Это уже хорошо, - сказала она, не узнавая свой голос.

Телекинез пригодился как раз кстати: Куинни переместили в гостиную, встревоженная Пенни и мрачная Кэдди убежали искать декана. 

\- Всё будет в порядке, слышишь? Мы всё исправим, - вполголоса пообещала Элли, убрав волосы с лица Колдуотер.- Мы вытащим тебя, только подожди нас, хорошо?

"Когда это произошло? В какой момент тебе стало так не наплевать на другое человеческое существо, на кого-то, кто не Марго?"  
Бэмби всегда была особенной. Каждый, кто видел их впервые, думал, что они встречаются, но это было не так. Подозрения не были беспочвенными; Марго оставалась единственным человеком на планете, кому разрешалось трогать волосы Элли, а это говорило о многом.  
Они не встречались. На самом деле, ни секунды, потому что... Просто потому, что иногда даже идеальной совместимости как друзей бывает недостаточно. На одной из вечеринок на первом курсе, когда Марго рассталась с парнем и весь вечер говорила тосты о том, что никаких парней в её жизни больше не будет, Элли и Марго лежали на кровати и пялились в потолок, и музыка внизу сменилась на Хейли Кийоко, так что момент был более чем располагающий.  
Идея с треском провалилась. Каждый раз, когда они пытались поцеловаться, обеих пробирало на хохот. Потом они успокаивались, делали комически-серьёзное лицо, и всё начиналось по новой. Когда они наконец-то поцеловались, это было хорошо - с точки зрения техники и ощущений, но по обоюдному решению не получило развития. В конце концов, они с Марго были слишком похожи.  
Куинни была другой.  
Пьяные поцелуи с ней в планы Элли не вписывались. Не то, чтобы это было очень трудно организовать, боги, бедный ребёнок совершенно не умел пить. Да и взгляды, которые ловила на себе Элли время от времени, было сложно игнорировать. Любопытство или...  
Но нет, не так и не с ней. Она не могла объяснить себе это решение, но была в нём полностью уверена. 

\- Элли, отойди, - Кэдди потрепала её по плечу и отвела в сторону от Куинни, в руку которой та вцепилась, даже не осознавая этого. 

\- С ней всё будет в порядке? 

Декан бросил в её сторону уставший многозначительный взгляд. 

\- Ровно это я и пытаюсь выяснить, Элизабет.

Она скрестила руки на груди, наблюдая, как вокруг Куинни суетятся преподаватели, Генри Фогг и даже приглашённый маг с чёртовым скорпионом. Разумеется, это был необычный скорпион, но спокойствия ей это не прибавляло.  
Невыносимо хотелось курить, но больше всего хотелось действовать: бежать, сражаться, искать тех, кто сделал это с Кью. Что угодно, но не стоять, сложа руки.  
Виновные, к ее удивлению, не заставили себя долго ждать. Худощавая шатенка с волнистыми волосами и заплаканными глазами оказалась Джулией Уикер, лучшей подругой Колдуотер.

\- Брехня! Ты сделала это специально, чтобы отомстить, - перебила её виноватое бормотание Элли.

Она вспомнила их с Куинни разговор о Джулии, вспомнила искренне раскаявшуюся и не очень трезвую первокурсницу, красными от сливового вина губами шепчущую: "Элли, она ведь моя лучшая подруга. Я знаю, я струсила, но я не хотела, чтобы ей стёрли память, и, насколько я хоть что-то понимаю в этом мире, декан не станет возвращать её в Брейкбиллс."

Очень маленькое количество людей могли разозлить её так, как это сделала Джулия Уикер. Сейчас, впрочем, это не имело ни малейшего значения, поскольку Куинни все ещё не очнулась.

\- Кудряшка Кью, пожалуйста, - Джулия хотела подойти к первокурснице, но декан ей не позволил, и ведьме-самоучке пришлось встать рядом с Элизабет.

Вог, до этого нахмуренная, непроизвольно улыбнулась уголком рта. У Куинни были прямые волосы, но ласковое прозвище ей удивительно шло.  
Минуты тянулись мучительно долго, было непривычно видеть Пенни такой взволнованной, особенно после того, как Куинни жаловалась ей на свою циничную соседку-неформалку.

\- Я потеряла её! - ошарашенно воскликнула Пенни, вернувшись в своё тело.

"Иисусе, как блять ты могла её потерять?" - раздражённо подумала Элли, но у Генри было другое мнение.

\- Ты все сделала правильно, Пенелопа. Нам остаётся только ждать.

И они ждали. Справа от неё всхлипывала Джулия, но Элли не чувствовала ни грамма жалости к ней.

\- Тебе следовало подумать о том, как она для тебя важна, до того, как накладывать заклинание.

\- Я могла что-то упустить из нашего диалога, но ты кто вообще такая? Что ты тут делаешь? 

Элли, к своему собственному удивлению, задумалась над ответом, как вдруг Куинни подскочила на диване, сделала первый глубокий вдох и начала кашлять, надсадно и долго. Скорпион, от которого Элли едва успела отскочить, вернулся к своему хранителю, а Вог подлетела к тяжело дышащей Куинни и запустила пальцы ей в волосы в бессознательном жесте.

\- Кто-то проснулся, да? 

\- Самое время, блять, - проворчала Пенни с другого конца комнаты. 

Убедившись, что Колдуотер в относительном порядке, Элли оглядела комнату. 

\- А где та сучка-самоучка? 

\- Мисс Уикер сбежала, но мы поговорим об этом позже, - решил декан, поднимаясь с места. - Налейте мисс Колдуотер чего-нибудь покрепче, и жду вас завтра в моём кабинете.

Только вручая Куинни стакан с хорошим шотландским виски на два пальца, Элли заметила, что что-то идёт совсем не так. Девушка сидела, прикрыв глаза, и вытирала мокрые щёки дрожащими руками.

\- Кью, детка, всё в порядке? - Элизабет опустилась на колени и попыталась заглянуть ей в лицо. - Посмотри на меня. 

Колдуотер убрала руки опустила на неё взгляд, полный отчаяния, обиды и такой боли, что старшекурснице захотелось прижать Куинни к себе и спрятать её в своей грудной клетке рядом с сердцем, тобы никто и ничто не смогло ранить её снова.  
"Господи, Элизабет, что за детский сад? Соберись уже," - голос, подозрительно напоминающий голос её отца, заставил Вог вздрогнуть. 

\- У тебя что-нибудь болит? 

Куинни покачала головой.

\- Нет, всё... всё в порядке. Мне просто нужно побыть одной.

\- Сомневаюсь, Колдуотер, у тебя руки трясутся. Поговори со мной.

Элли беспомощно огляделась.  
В гостиной кроме них никого не было. Марго бы знала, что делать. Она заговорила бы с Кью о Филлори или Средиземье или чёртовом Гарри Поттере, и через минуту обе смеялись бы над очередной фэнтезийной глупостью. Элис завела бы разговор об учебе и отвлекла бы Кью, остановила бы поток ее мыслей. Даже эта стерва Джулия смогла бы успокоить Кью лучше, чем она.  
Элли вздохнула, раздумывая, уместно ли будет обнять её, или стоит налить еще скотча, но Куинни решила всё за неё, вцепившись в ладонь Вог обеими руками.

\- Я не могу... не могу сейчас говорить об этом.

\- Хорошо. Ладно, хорошо, - мягко улыбнулась Элли. 

"Хочет побыть одна, конечно," - подумала она, бросая взгляд на их переплетенные руки.

\- Вот что, мисс Колдуотер, остаток дня у меня полностью свободен, поэтому так просто ты от меня не избавишься. Пойдём перекусим, а потом ты сможешь показать мне любую фэнтезийную сагу на твой вкус.

\- А если я выберу "Сумерки"? - Колдуотер вопросительно подняла одну бровь.

\- Их тоже, - ухмыльнулась Элли. - Я пойду на эту жертву ради тебя и Кристен Стюарт.

***

\- Скорее! Они снова закрываются.

Джулия открыла глаза уже в кустах по другую сторону от защитных барьеров Брейкбиллс. 

\- Ну и на кой черт ты поперлась к декану? - поинтересовалась Марина, слишком довольная, чтобы злиться в полную силу. 

В руках она баюкала деревянный ящичек, подписанный её именем, держала нежно, как ребёнка. В глубине души Джулия понимала её. Когда ты носишь магию в сердце, она становится важнее всего прочего. Становится частью тебя. 

\- Ну давай, идём, чего стоять с открытым ртом, - Марина пихнула её локтём. 

Джулии хотелось огрызнуться, закричать, сделать хоть что-то, чтобы показать, как сильно она рассержена, но она была всё ещё в шоке.  
Ведьмы добрались до своих без приключений; из Брейкбиллс их никто не преследовал.

\- Ух ты! Вот это да. Даже не верится, что я думала, как будто знаю вообще что-либо, - Марина отложила ящик на стол, улыбаясь так, как будто получила самый крышесносный оргазм в своей жизни. Три года магических знаний - будь Джулия проклята, если это не так.

\- Я бы хотела поделиться этими знаниями с некоторыми из вас, - сказала она, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно, обводя взглядом самоучек, но в конце останавливаясь на Джулии.

\- Ты почти убила мою лучшую подругу, - слова дались ей легко, словно всё это время только и ждали подходящего момента, чтобы сорваться с её языка.

\- Мы отпразднуем этот успех, - продолжила Марина, отворачиваясь от Джулии и обворожительно улыбаясь. - Бар в двух кварталах через дорогу. Первые три шота за мой счёт, а мы с Джули присоединимся к вам позже.

Помещение опустело; Марину слушались беспрекословно. Андриески приложила руку ко лбу, прикрыла глаза.

\- Выпить хочешь? Сегодня был тяжёлый день.

\- Ты почти убила мою лучшую подругу, - повторила Джулия уже громче. 

Марина подошла к шкафу, где хранили выпивку, повертела стакан в руках.

\- Ну, этого я не отрицаю. Слышала выражение "поймать двух зайцев"?

\- О чём ты вообще говоришь? - медленно, по слогам проговорила Джулия.

\- Хорошо, придется объяснять с самого начала, - Марина вздохнула, наливая себе виски. - Мне нужно было вернуть воспоминания. Три года, только представь. Они забрали у меня три года жизни и тысячу освоенных заклинаний. Я была лучшей, Джулия, лучшей. Чтобы проникнуть в Брейкбиллс, мне нужно было заставить декана снять барьеры. Генри не хуже меня знает, что есть только один способ разрушить наше заклинание, и он пошёл бы на это, чтобы спасти студентку.

\- Эту часть я поняла, - процедила Джулия.

\- Да, я могла выбрать кого угодно, но потом я вспомнила, как ты злилась на свою подружку. И позволь напомнить тебе, что ты сама согласилась с нашим планом.

\- Нашим планом напугать её, а не убивать! Она могла не проснуться! 

\- Она предала тебя, Джулия, - выражение лица Марины смягчилось. - И получила по заслугам. Да, чуть более жестоко, чем ты предполагала, но люди, предавшие меня или моих людей, обычно долго не живут. Так что ей ещё повезло. 

\- Ты - психопатка, - выдохнула девушка, убирая волосы со лба нервным жестом.

\- А ты - талантливая ведьма, Джулия Уикер. Твоя заучка Колдуотер думает, она лучше тебя, потому что учится в волшебной школе, но именно ты по-настоящему любишь магию. Ты уже стала выдающейся колдуньей, но, чтобы стать великой, тебе не нужен Брейкбиллс, тебе нужна я, - Андриески развернулась, перехватывая взгляд Джулии, - поэтому советую хорошо обдумать свои следующие слова.

Её переполняло магией. Стакан в руках Марины лопнул, осколки осыпали пол.

\- Чёрт! - выругалась ведьма, разглядывая появившуюся на ладони кровь.

Джулия быстро пересекла комнату и схватила её за руку, под туфлями захрустело стекло.

\- Ты в порядке? - она бы не признала это вслух, но весь её гнев куда-то улетучился.

\- Вполне, - Марина прищурилась, тоже заметив перемену в её настроении. - Можешь попробовать то исцеляющее заклинание, которое я показывала тебе на прошлой неделе. Оно простое, но элегантное. 

В ответ Джулия отпустила её руку, отступила на шаг и выполнила нужные пасы один за другим. Порез затянулся.

\- Чистая работа, - похвалила Андриески. - Так ты хотела мне что-то сказать? 

\- Ты... ты перегнула палку, и я могу злиться некоторое время, потому что Куинни - моя лучшая подруга детства, и я не хотела вредить ей. Я могу злиться, но я не...

"Я не уйду, - хотела договорить Джулия, когда поймала себя на мысли, что уже слишком долго не отводит глаз от Марины. От её пальцев, искрящихся от пульсирующей внутри нее магии, тёмно-алых губ, изогнутых в заинтересованной усмешке.  
"Это с неё стоило бы рисовать Мону Лизу."  
Мысль появилась на краешке сознания, но не успела оформиться, потому что в следующую секунду Марина шагнула вперёд. Осколки хрустнули у неё под ногами. 

\- О, ни в чём себе не отказывай. Я люблю ворчливых, - сказала она, притягивая Джулию для поцелуя.

***

\- Это не может быть правдой! Хоть что-то из этого должно быть реальным!

Преимуществом чуткого сна Элли было то, что сейчас она стояла в комнате Куинн, которой снился кошмар.  
Стояла в пеньюаре и в сомнениях. У Марго, Элис и даже, мать её, Джулии гораздо лучше получилось бы успокоить Колдуотер, но их тут не было.

\- Куинни, просыпайся, - Элли потрепала её по плечу, но та только заметалась сильнее.

\- Пожалуйста, не надо! Я не хочу больше спать, только не те розовые, только не их. Перестаньте!

Элли щёлкнула пальцами, зажигая лампу. Длинные волосы Кью разметались по подушке, на лице застыло выражение чистого ужаса. Мокрые ресницы, нахмуренные брови, задравшиеся шорты и растянутая футболка, открывающая полоску живота с родинкой у линии шорт. Элли быстро отвела взгляд.

\- Перестаньте! Хватит! - она вскинула руки в попытке защититься, и тогда Элли увидела _их_. Дюжину тонких белёсых шрамов, поровну на каждом запястье.

\- Ох, чёрт, - свежих среди них не было, но сердце Элли всё равно рухнуло куда-то в желудок. 

\- Куинн Колдуотер, просыпайся! - она встряхнула девушку посильнее.

Та наконец-то проснулась и тут же принялась отбиваться.

\- Кью, всё хорошо. Я не собираюсь заставлять тебя пить таблетки. Сделай глубокий вдох.

Девушка села, прижавшись к спинке кровати и подтянув колени к груди, всё ещё не вполне осознавая происходящее. 

\- Это я, Элли. Ты в своей комнате в Брейкбиллс. Ты безопасности, - она присела на кровать, сохранив почти метровую дистанцию. 

\- Этого не может быть. Это всё в моей голове. Я выдумала магию, выдумала тебя и Марго, потому что это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

\- Нет, Кью, это реальность. Ты волшебница. Ты поступила в Брейкбиллс. Вот смотри, - она сделала несколько движений пальцами, используя телекинез, чтобы заставить "Филлори и дальше" на прикроватной тумбочке левитировать, затем осторожно опустила книгу в руки Куинни. Девушка отложила её в сторону. 

"Дело плохо," - подумала Элли.

\- Да, но мой мозг не в порядке, он... сломан. Он может показывать мне вещи, которых нет в реальности.

\- Хорошо, ладно, пойдем со мной.

\- Куда?

\- Идём-идём, увидишь, - Элли взяла её за руку и мягко потянула за собой. 

Они прошли по коридору, спустились по ступенькам. Элизабет вывела её из коттеджа на задний дворик.

\- Ляг на землю, пожалуйста.

\- Что? Зачем? Тут трава колется.

\- Я знаю, - Вог усмехнулась. - Это часть программы. Просто ложись и посмотри вверх, пожалуйста.

Куинни выполнила требуемое, старшекурсница легла рядом, так что они едва-едва соприкасались плечами, затем приподнялась на локте, оглядывая удивлённое лицо Колдуотер.

\- Отличительная особенность большинства снов в том, что ты не чувствуешь _всего_. Не используешь все пять чувств. Много эмоций, зрительные образы и фантомная боль - но на этом всё. Теперь закрой, пожалуйста, глаза и скажи, где ты находишься?  
Куинни нахмурилась, но просьбу выполнила.

\- Я лежу на траве на заднем дворе коттеджа физкидов в Брейкбиллс, штат Нью-Йорк.

\- Хорошо. Почему ты так считаешь?

\- Потому что ты сказала, что это реальность.

\- Нет, я спрашивала об ощущениях. 

Элли легла обратно, сложив руки на груди, чтобы они случайно не заправили прядь волос Кью ей за ухо.

\- Тут прохладно. Даже холодно; я чувствую ветер на коже. Трава колется. Ещё тут пахнет крокусами... или жасмином? Наши плечи соприкасаются, а по моей левой ноге, возможно, ползет муравей. 

Элли улыбнулась. 

\- Теперь веришь, что это - реальность? Во сне не было бы муравьев, эти мелкие твари слишком навязчивые и раздражающие. Вокруг тебя реальность во всём её великолепии. 

Кью хихикнула, неуместно, но искренне.

\- Теперь можно открыть глаза?

\- Можно. Ты разбираешься в астрономии? Что за созвездие сбоку от Медведицы? 

\- Не знаю. Элис разбирается, а мне просто нравится смотреть. 

И они смотрели, молча, пока ветер приносил им запах цветов, а кожа покрывалась мурашками, застывшие в вечности, совсем одни во Вселенной.

\- Спасибо, - тихо сказала Колдуотер, поворачивая голову и снова отводя взгляд от старшекурсницы, чей шелковый пеньюар не скрывал совершенно ничего. - Это именно то, что мне было нужно.

\- Мелочи, Кудряшка Кью. 

\- Нет, правда, спасибо. Смешно, но на секунду мне показалось, что ты собиралась меня поцеловать, глупость, знаю.

Элли задержала дыхание. "Смешно, аж животики надорвёшь."  
Она прочистила горло и ответила ровным благожелательным тоном:

\- Во-первых, поцелуи помогают при панических атаках только в старых дешёвых мелодрамах, во-вторых, я придерживаюсь той же позиции что и с укусами - не целую симпатичных девушек, пока меня не попросят, и наконец, я никогда не делаю ничего _глупого_.

***

Ко второй ночи после происшествия с Кью, Элли готовилась со всей тщательностью. Она купила упаковку ромашкового чая в пакетиках, что само по себе было событием выдающимся. Надела пижаму в персиковую полоску. Да, шелковую, не будь она Элизабет Вог, но закрытую, _на пуговицах_.

\- Видимо, эта твоя новая девушка - нечто особенное, - заметила Марго, лёжа поперек кровати и методично поедая трюфельные конфеты.

\- Я ни с кем не встречаюсь, - Элли постучала пальцем по виску. - Это даже звучит бредово. Не ревнуй.

\- Ну как хочешь, - Хэнсон пожала плечами. - И, для протокола, я не ревную.

\- У меня есть только одна Бэмби, - пропела Элли, рухнула на кровать рядом с Марго и потянулась к конфетам.

\- Ну бери, я добрая. У тебя всё равно все калории в пафосный вид уходят, - вздохнула она.

\- Кстати, что там происходит между тобой и этой заучкой-блондинкой из класса Куинни? - Элли знала, когда Бэмби начинает критиковать свою объективно идеальную фигуру, нужно срочно менять тему.

\- Элис? Она чертовски горячая, - поделилась Марго, отправляя в рот ещё одну конфету. 

\- Настолько горячая, что ты готова перейти от ничего не значащего перепихона с нервными первокурсниками к чему-то настоящему? - поддела её Элли.

\- Не смейся, но она мне действительно нравится. Правда, иногда мне кажется, она только парней любит. А иногда кажется, она в принципе никого не любит.

\- Ну конечно. Её никто не привлекает, но каждый раз, когда ты появляешься в поле зрения, бедная девочка краснеет до пунцового оттенка.

\- Ты заметила?

\- Как и все физкиды и все гости на наших вечеринках, доброе утро. Может, ты хотя бы у неё спросишь?

\- Только если ты скажешь, ради кого эта персиковая пижамка? Бьюсь об заклад, это кто-то стеснительный.

\- Вопрос снят, - засмеялась Элли. - Дай мне ещё конфету, не жадничай.

\- Упс, кончились, - заметила Марго, кладя голову на предплечье Элли. Ее лицо просветлело. - Так ты не расскажешь мне, кто та девушка?

\- Даже не надейся. То есть, - она осеклась, не желая грубить лучшей подруге. - Рассказывать особенно не о чем. Но если что-то изменится, ты узнаешь об этом первой, обещаю.

***

Ночью Куинни снова снились кошмары. В этот раз она проснулась в холодном поту, запутавшись в простыне.

\- Кудряшка Кью, ты как? - Элли опустилась на колени, оглядывая её. - Ты осознаешь, где находишься?

Колдуотер вытерла глаза.

\- Осознаю. Я в Брейкбиллс, ты реальна и магия реальна, я в порядке, честное слово.

\- Ты уверена? 

\- Да. В полном. Я в порядке. 

\- Мне уйти? 

\- Нет. 

Ответ был слишком быстрым. Элли улыбнулась, тоже это осознавая.

\- Принести тебе воды, чая? У меня есть ромашковый. А ещё я знаю хорошее заклинание, погружающее в сон. Не вызывает привыкания, в отличии от лекарств.

\- Ромашковый? _У тебя?_

\- Вино тоже остается опцией, - невозмутимо добавила Элли. 

\- Нет, спасибо, просто... 

\- Чем я могу тебе помочь?

\- Не знаю, - она правда не знала ответа.

Всё было слишком хаотичным, пугающим. Элли и так помогла ей достаточно, казалось нечестным просить ещё о чём-то. Собрав остатки решимости в кулак, она взяла Элли за руку и потянула девушку на себя.  
Ничем не выдав своего удивления, Элизабет придвинулась ближе и раскрыла объятия. 

\- Прости, я обычно так себя не веду. 

\- Даже не вздумай извиняться. Всё в порядке, это просто сильные эмоции, - заверила её Элли, и Кью обмякла, расслабилась в её руках.

\- Теперь ты готова поговорить? Пенелопа сказала, то место выглядело, как психиатрическая больница. Поэтому ты так... поэтому это так на тебя повлияло?

Куинни уткнулась лбом в ключицу Элли и зажмурилась.

\- Это место пугает меня до чертиков, всегда пугало. Сама концепция того, что ты ничего не контролируешь. Что тебя считают человеком, не способным принимать собственные решения, какие угодно.

Элли бросила взгляд на ее запястья, но сегодня они были полностью скрыты рукавами.

\- Именно Филлори вытаскивала меня оттуда последние несколько раз. Филлори, вера в магию, фокусы. А там, в кошмаре, все говорили, что магии не существует, и что я сошла с ума и напала на своего отца, приняв его за Зверя.

\- О, черт, - ахнула Элли. - Кью, мне так жаль, что тебе пришлось через это пройти. Эта стерва Джулия не имела никакого права так с тобой поступать.

\- Элли? 

\- Да, Кудряшка Кью?

\- Ты можешь, пожалуйста, побыть тут, пока я не засну?

\- Разумеется, мисс Колдуотер, - она усмехнулась, выпуская Кью из рук и смещаясь на другую сторону кровати. - Надеюсь, ты согласна с ролью маленькой ложки, потому что я - решительно нет.

\- Проблемы с доверием? - предположила Куинни, устраиваясь у неё в руках.

\- Ну что ты, я просто очень люблю просыпаться носом в чьих-то волосах. А если они ещё и в рот лезут - совсем отлично.

Куинни хихикнула. Звук был мягким и высоким, и Элли подумала, что если бы она смогла попробовать её смех на вкус, он напоминал бы сладкие маленькие карамельки, прилипающие к зубам.

\- Постарайся заснуть, Кудряшка Кью, завтра у нас обеих учебный день, - Элли приобняла её за талию, зевая в пахнущие мятным шампунем мягкие волосы. 

Куинни замерла. Элизабет медленно убрала руку, не говоря ни слова. Она уже собиралась заснуть, когда в полной тишине Кью взяла её ладонь и вернула на место.

***

Как и всё в их жизни, затишье не могло длиться вечно. Куинни узнала о болезни отца, и Вог стала соучастницей в убийстве Ракового Щенка. Щенка было, разумеется, жалко, но Куинни - жальче. Их с Марго опять не выбрал никто из наставников, но дерьмо случается.  
Наутро после турнира по велтерсу, когда Колдуотер едва не всосала их всех в чёрную дыру, Элли решила, что пора что-то делать.

Куинни лежала на кровати, уткнувшись в первый том "Филлори и дальше", волосы собраны в пучок, руки в рукавах серой толстовки.  
"Совсем нехорошо," - отметила про себя Элизабет.

\- Кудряшка Кью, мне нужна твоя помощь.

\- Снова книги пропали? - спросила девушка, зажимая пальцем строчку, на которой остановилась. 

Какой бессмысленно-милый жест, просто возмутительно.

\- Да нет, капкейки готовлю. Помоги выбрать начинку.

Куинни вздохнула.

\- Спроси у Марго. Она явно более компетентна.

\- Она в городе, подбирает одежду твоей подружке, которая краснеет в её присутствии, Элис, кажется. К тому же, она заставила бы меня пропитать тесто ликером, хотя ещё и двенадцати нет. У меня тоже есть принципы. 

Кью скептически подняла бровь, но с кровати встала.

\- Выбери вкус, а лучше два, - попросила Элли, обводя взглядом стол с ингредиентами.

\- Карамель и апельсины.

\- Отличный выбор. Не уходи далеко, будешь мне помогать, - попросила Элли, убирая в холодильник отложенную для начинки чернику. 

\- Если у тебя, конечно, нет дел поинтересней.

Куинни закатила глаза.

\- Могу сделать исключение для тебя и капкейков.

Она села на свободный конец стола, болтая в воздухе босыми ногами, как в тех второсортных мелодрамах, которые Элли никогда не призналась бы, что смотрит. Возмутительно.

\- Итак, карамель и апельсины. Что из этого пойдёт в тесто, что в глазурь?

\- Апельсиновую цедру можно добавить в тесто, - предложила Кью. - А карамель растопить в крем.

\- Так и сделаем, - Элли заколдовала венчик так, чтобы тот взбивал белки сам и потянулась за теркой.

\- Ты всегда так вкусно готовишь.

Вог хмыкнула.

\- Ты так считаешь?

\- Да. Серьезно, то твоё спагетти с грибным соусом на прошлой неделе, - она понизила голос до шепота, - это же буквально гастрономический оргазм.

Элли едва сдерживала смех. 

\- Ну хоть какой-то.

\- Тебя мама научила готовить? 

\- Да. В те редкие моменты, когда не была занята игрой в бридж или визитами и зваными ужинами.

Колдуотер сделала очень серьёзное понимающее лицо, и Элли не выдержала.

\- Господи, Куинни, я же шучу. Обычно я не... не хочу говорить о семье, но, на самом деле, у меня есть одно хорошее воспоминание.  
Она отвернулась, разглядывая противоположную стену. 

\- Иногда по воскресеньям мама готовила черничный пирог, я его обожала и страшно пачкалась, пока ела. Губы, язык, а иногда и скатерть - всё было фиолетовым. Но мама не ругалась, только говорила, что я похожа на Белоснежку.

"Потом она говорила, что я _обязательно_ найду своего Прекрасного Принца и рожу ему много красивых детей, и пирог отпросился обратно," - мысленно договорила Элли, решив закончить рассказ на хорошей ноте.

\- Раз мы добавляем в крем карамель, сахару можно положить поменьше, как считаешь? 

Куинни кивнула, странно притихшая.

\- Мои родители развелись уже достаточно давно. Мать живёт в Коннектикуте с новой женой. 

\- Иногда я жалею, что мои не развелись, - вдруг вырвалось у Элли. - Мама заслуживала лучшего.

\- Постой, - она остановилась, так и не донеся пакет с мукой до шкафа. - Выходит, у тебя две мамы? 

Это не укладывалось у неё в голове. В то время, как в семье Элли молниеносно переключали канал, когда начиналось шоу Эллен Дедженерес, мать Кью...

\- Да, но мы не очень хорошо общаемся. Не из-за Молли, нет. Я просто больше привязана к отцу, мы понимаем друг друга, и всё в таком духе.

Куинни прикрыла глаза, на лице застыло болезненное выражение.  
"Вот чёрт, я же должна была вытащить её из этого состояния, а не жаловаться на _родителей_."

\- Можешь попробовать крем? Мне кажется, там недостаточно ванили.

\- Как по мне, достаточно.

Куинни облизала указательный палец с тем же отстраненным выражением.  
"Она ведь даже не осознаёт... Возмутительно."

\- Куинни, мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что, но если об этом узнает кто угодно другой, даже Марго, у меня будут проблемы. 

Колдуотер нахмурилась. 

\- О чём ты говоришь? 

\- Испытания. У первокурсников на следующей неделе начнутся испытания. Мы с Марго занимаемся организацией, и если она узнает, что я проболталась тебе, то будет злиться до конца семестра. Обычно это величественное костюмированное действо: плащи, золотые маски, всё держат в строжайшей тайне, - она забрала у Куинни из рук миску с кремом и влила туда растопленную карамель, обдумывая дальнейшие слова. - но, принимая во внимание, через что ты сейчас проходишь, я решила, стоит предупредить тебя заранее. Не говори Элис и Пенни, вобще никому. После Испытаний вас всех ждёт продолжительное общение с не самым милым и вежливым человеком на планете, и, может быть, тебе стоило бы запастись какими-нибудь успокоительными средствами?

Куинни отрицательно покачала головой.

\- Нет, Элли. Декан Фогг сказал мне, что они мне не нужны. Это было одним из условий поступления в Брейкбиллс.

\- Декан может ошибаться. 

\- Нет. Я слишком долго ждала, пока в моей жизни появится магия, чтобы потерять её из-за каких-то таблеток.

Спорить было бесполезно, и Элли пообещала себе вернуться к разговору позже.

\- Хорошо. Будь душкой, включи духовку и попробуй крем ещё раз.

***

Куинни откинула голову на спинку дивана. После водки Маяковского, которую первокурсницы пили скорее ради терморегуляции, чем для вкуса, "Текила Санрайз", заботливо приготовленная для нее Элли, была подобна божественному нектару.  
Элизабет сидела между ней и Бэмби, запустив пальцы в волосы Колдуотер, и отвлечённо улыбалась, пока Марго допытывала Элис о её личной жизни.

\- Не о чем говорить, Марго! - возмущённо шикала на неё Элис. - Скучная история, как у всех.

\- А я убеждена, что в тебе нет ничего скучного, лисичка. - Хэнсон изогнула красивые, накрашенные алой помадой губы, и румянец спустился со щек блондинки вниз по шее.

Куинни внутренне усмехнулась и закрыла глаза. Её гораздо больше занимали пальцы Элли, порхающие по коже головы. Ей было сонно и тепло, в крови медленно бурлили две порции "Текилы Санрайз", и мир, после месяцев холодных тонов Южного Брейкбиллс, снова начал обретать краски.  
Самым ярким пятном в поле ее расфокусированного зрения было черное бархатное платье Элли с крупной цветочной вышивкой. Платье открывало ключицы и колени, но и этого, по мнению не очень трезвой Куинни, было более чем достаточно. 

\- Я так рада тебя видеть.

\- Я тоже, Кудряшка Кью, я тоже, - ответила Элли, и только тогда до Колдуотер дошло, что она сказала это вслух. Смутиться она не успела.

\- И я тоже, - добавил незнакомый женский голос, и пальцы в волосах Куинни замерли.

\- _Майли?_ \- что-то в голосе Элли напугало её.

Кью открыла глаза; над ними стояла невысокая кудрявая блондинка в красной клетчатой рубашке и джинсах. На приятном открытом лице застыла неуверенная улыбка, глаза восхищённо оглядывали Элизабет.

\- Майли МакКормак? - голос Марго прозвенел, как пощёчина. - Как ты смеешь заявляться сюда? 

Марго и Элли, как по команде, поднялись с дивана.  
Элис и Кью переглянулись; что-то было не так.

\- Марго, я не хочу ругаться, - спокойно объяснила девушка. Я тоже из физкидов и имею право находиться тут. Но я пришла поговорить с Элли. Мы можем выйти?

\- Говори здесь, - отрезала Элизабет. - Мне нечего тебе сказать.

Кью настолько привыкла к мягким улыбкам Элли в свой адрес, что совсем забыла, как стервозно она может себя вести, если захочет.  
Майли сглотнула, собираясь с мыслями. Кью подумала о том, что у них с этой волшебницей слишком много общего: долгий, восхищённый и полный обожания взгляд, брошенный Майли в сторону Вог, был ей мучительно хорошо знаком.

\- Элизабет, я знаю, что наши отношения не были идеальными, но идеальных и не существует, ведь так?

\- Ты называешь это _неидеальными отношениями?_

\- Элли, я знаю, что прошел уже год, и на самом деле не надеюсь ни на что, но я...

\- Пошла отсюда вон, - очень спокойно выговорила Элли. 

Куинни со своего места видела, как ее руки сжались в кулаки, сильно, отчаянно, до побелевших костяшек.

\- ...но я не забыла тебя, и не думаю, что когда-либо смогу. Элли, мы можем попробовать снова, вернуть наши отношения, если ты дашь мне шанс.

\- Ну нет, Бэмби, это какая-то постирония. Ничего абсурднее в жизни не слышала, - Элизабет затрясла головой, локон выбился из красиво уложенной причёски и упал ей на лоб.

Майли потянулась, чтобы заправить его, но Элли сбросила её руку.

\- Не прикасайся ко мне.

\- Просто поразительно, она осмелилась поставить твоё имя в одном предложении со словом "отношения", - сказала Марго. - МакКормак, уходи, ты уже в прошлый раз сказала достаточно.

Улыбка Майли потухла, в глазах застыло уязвленное выражение.

\- Я понимаю, Элли. Тебе было скучно со мной, я ведь ничего не смыслю в артхаусном кино, и изысканном вине, и джазовой музыке. Я никогда не была ни в одной другой стране, кроме Техаса. Я понимаю.

\- Техас - это не страна, а штат, - вырвалось у Кью, потому что _конечно же_ , когда она могла удержаться, чтобы не ляпнуть чего-нибудь невпопад.

\- Только не когда ты там родилась, - Майли грустно улыбнулась и перевела взгляд на Куинни. - Ты её новая девушка? Или как обычно - однодневное приключение? В любом случае, желаю удачи, потому что твоё сердце она тоже разобьет, рано или поздно.

\- Пошла вон.

Если Колдуотер казалось, что она уже слышала, как звучит рассерженная Элизабет Вог, то теперь она поняла, что ошиблась. Это был совершенно новый уровень ярости, старшекурсницу буквально трясло.

\- Вон, сейчас же.

\- Я провожу тебя до дверей, чтобы ты не заблудилась, - голос Марго звучал вежливо, но ядовито.

Едва они ушли, Куинни поднялась на ноги. В животе свернулся клубок - неприятное, тянущее чувство. Она злилась, не имея на это особенных причин.  
"Запомни этот день, Куинн Колдуотер, - посоветовал голос в её голове. - Запомни, как Элли обходится с теми, кто имел несчастье влюбиться в неё."  
Элизабет стояла с закрытыми глазами, кулаки разжаты, тяжело дыша.

\- Не на что смотреть, - она обернулась к физкидам и гостям, притихшим перед развернувшейся драмой.

\- Куинни, Элис, простите, что вам пришлось это выслушать. Ещё "Текилы Санрайз"?

\- Нет, - ответила Колдуотер. Обида, источник которой она не могла точно определить, требовала выхода. Но в одном Элли права, на виду у всех это делать не стоит. 

\- _Со мной_ ты можешь поговорить?

\- Да, конечно, - теперь Вог выглядела растерянной. - Все в порядке?

Куинни сжала челюсти.

\- В полном.

***

Элис Куинн шла к барной стойке за третьим по счёту коктейлем за вечер, когда в неё врезался ураган по имени Марго Хэнсон, калейдоскоп красного с золотым платья и темных волос.

\- Где Элли? 

\- Откуда мне знать? Вроде как пошла поговорить с Куинни, понятия не имею, где.

\- Мне надо их найти. Не скучай, лисичка, - Марго быстро чмокнула оторопевшую Элис в щеку и исчезла в толпе.

Девушки были в комнате Куинни. На секунду, в голове Марго промелькнула мысль о личных границах и приватности, но мысль не задержалась надолго. Это были её любимые девочки, и она волновалась за них обеих, особенно за Элли. Не каждый день твои бывшие приходят и портят праздник.

\- ...и я просто в шоке, Элли! Ты можешь чувствовать или не чувствовать к ней что угодно, но вести себя по-скотски с той, кто тебя очевидно любит...

\- Ты не знаешь её и не знаешь ничего о ситуации, свидетельницей которой стала, - отвечала Элизабет холодно и спокойно.

\- А знаешь, я понимаю её. Не все могут жить так, как ты, Элли. Не все могут к полудню забывать имя той, с кем провели ночь, и разбивать сердца тем, кому не посчастливилось испытывать к ним хоть какие-то чувства. И я не удивлена, что эта девушка помнит тебя спустя год, потому что, кто бы смог забыть, и... 

Куинни замолчала, по всей видимости, сдерживая слёзы.  
"Амберовы рожки, неужели кто-то ревнует?"

\- Куинни, ты несешь полную чушь. Майли не влюблена в меня, а то, в каком тоне я к ней обращаюсь, касается только меня, и прямо сейчас у меня нет ни сил, ни желания пить долбанное какао с зефирками на подоконнике и делиться историями о бывших.

Когда Марго уже решила, что ссора закончилась, Куинни заговорила снова, пугающе-отстраненым тоном.

\- Знаешь, Элли, я думала... надеялась, что под всеми этими блестящими доспехами, которые вы с Марго носите днём и ночью, что под всей этой тяжёлой сталью что-то есть. Что-то хорошее и искреннее. Не могу сказать насчёт Марго, она хорошая подруга, интересная собеседница, не знаю, правда, не знаю.

"И на том спасибо," - хмыкнула Марго.

\- Но ты, Элли... ты можешь не любить эту девушку в ответ, но быть с ней такой жестокой, это... Теперь мне кажется, что под твоими доспехами ничего нет, только новые доспехи. Слои стали и позолоты, и так до самого низа.

\- Ну что ж, думаю, тебе виднее.

Дверь распахнулась прямо у неё перед носом, Элли вышла в коридор с непроницаемым лицом и скрылась в своей комнате.

\- Ты с дуба рухнула ей такие вещи говорить? - зашикала на первокурсницу Марго, прикрывая за собой дверь. - О чём ты вообще думала?

Куинни вытерла щёки рукавом и подняла взгляд на Марго.

\- Извини, но разве это не правда? Она обошлась с Майли просто ужасно, а ты ей в этом помогала.

\- Нет, боже, ты не... ты же ничего не знаешь, она тебе не рассказывала, да? Это не Элли ужасно обошлась с Майли, а наоборот.

\- О чём ты говоришь?

\- Катастрофа. Куинн Колдуотер, ты - _катастрофа_ , говорю со всей любовью, которую храню под тяжелыми блестящими доспехами.

Марго драматично вздохнула и упала на кровать, раскинув руки, как морская звезда. Первокурсница села рядом, немного подумала и тоже легла на спину, подняла взгляд на потолок.

\- Майли была её девушкой на первом курсе. Она выпустилась раньше, но из-за ностальгии или скуки продолжала тусоваться в коттедже, а Элли только поступила. Знаешь вот эти мерзко-милые парочки, которые ни на секунду друг от друга не отлипают? Вот это были они. Всё шло хорошо, а потом пошло по пизде, ничего нового. Майли изменяла ей с самого начала, Элли узнала об этом на одной из наших вечеринок, и эта техасская манипуляторша каким-то образом выставила всё так, как будто виновата была Элли.

Марго прикрыла глаза. Ту вечеринку физкиды запомнили на долгие годы. Майли кричала, что Элли бессердечная стерва, что не ценит всё хорошее, что для неё делают, что она эгоистка и не умеет любить, и никогда не будет любима. Что она никого не обманет своей маской, и что под этой маской только звенящая пустота, которую она не сможет заполнить алкоголем и одноразовым сексом, кричала, что на разбитых сердцах жёстко спать, и что Элли никогда не будет счастлива. Кажется, Майли даже разбила две бутылки мартини или текилы. Подробностей Марго не помнила, но диван целый месяц пах алкоголем, даже после чистящего заклинания.  
Худшая часть была потом, когда Майли ушла. Если быть точнее, сначала всё было хорошо. Элли убрала осколки и включила музыку. Она шутила, танцевала и смеялась, как и положено довольным жизнью миллениалам на хорошей вечеринке.  
Через час ей стало плохо. Марго до сих пор отчетливо помнила, как трясла подругу за плечи, обезумев от страха.

\- Что ты приняла? Элли, ты пила какие-нибудь таблетки?

\- Зелёные, немного розовых. Бэмби, у одних было такое смешное название!

Боги праведные, эта идиотка умудрялась смеяться, находясь на волосок от медикаментозной комы.

\- О, Господи! - охнула Куинни. - Марго, это я идиотка, я! Как я могла ей такое сказать, я ведь даже не это имела в виду. 

Марго вздохнула, осознавая, что часть своих воспоминаний она случайно озвучила.

\- Только не ломись к ней в двери с разбегу, - посоветовала Марго и ободряюще погладила предплечье Куинни. - Лучше прислушайся:  
если там Cigarettes After Sex, она ни тебе, ни мне не откроет, если Kodаline, можешь попробовать.

\- Но она будет в порядке?

\- Да, - просто сказала Марго. - Она уже давно не та девушка, что поступила в Брейкбиллс.

\- Чёрт, мне так жаль, что я наговорила ей этого. Я ведь даже так не думаю, я имела в виду...

\- Объяснишь ей завтра, лично, а теперь извини, меня ждут Элис и сорванная вечеринка, - Марго встала с кровати, разглаживая складки на платье. - Просто удивительно, что эта девочка-ковбой себе позволяет, срывая уже вторую нашу вечеринку. А это, на минуточку, на две вечеринки больше, чем нужно.

***

Элли лежала на кровати в уже знакомой ей персиковой пижаме, окружённая учебниками и конспектами.

\- Ты _учишься_? - Куинни застыла в дверях с подносом в руках, оглушенная треском шаблонов в собственной голове. 

\- Ага, - Вог захлопнула книгу и собрала всё остальное в стопочку, используя телекинез. - Даже со мной такое случается.

\- Можно? 

\- Проходи. Ты мне кофе в постель принесла? - старшекурница прищурилась и села по-турецки.

\- Не... не совсем, - Куинни поставила поднос на кровать и теперь не знала, куда деть руки. - Я просто подумала...

\- Черничный пирог? 

Колдуотер не вполне могла прочитать её реакцию. Не удивление, не улыбка. Она что... смутилась?

\- Конечно, я не знала рецепта, а когда я попросила телефон твоей мамы, Марго посмотрела на меня, как на умалишенную, так что я загуглила, и, конечно, это совсем не то, и ты можешь не делать вид, что тебе понравилось.

\- Это очень мило с твоей стороны, Куинни, - она взяла вилку и попробовала кусочек из середины, - и очень вкусно. Не помню, когда кто-то готовил для меня последний раз, если не считать Бэмби с таблетками от похмелья.

\- Мне немного помогала Пенни, - призналась Кью. - Потому что меня одну на кухне лучше не оставлять, а я не хотела тебя отравить.

\- _Пенни?_ Пенелопа Адиёди помогала тебе печь пирог? Вселенная не перестает меня удивлять.

\- Я пообещала переписать за нее эссе. Она постоянно занята, учится контролировать свои телепортации с Сандерленд, а Марго и Элис были... заняты.

\- Да быть не может!

\- Расспросишь их сама, я и не знаю ничего. Я вообще пришла, чтобы извиниться.

Элли отправила в рот ещё кусочек, проглотив саркастическое: "не буду тебе препятствовать".

\- Я... я ужасно сожалею о том, что сказала тебе вчера. Я не имела это в виду, ни на секунду. Ты ни в чём не виновата, а я не должна была вмешиваться в ситуацию, которой не знаю.

\- Но тебя это задело, и сильно, - заметила Элли, откладывая вилку. - Я как будто наступила на больную мозоль. Объяснишь? 

Куинни подтянула колени к груди. Поднос, лежащий между ними, опасно покачнулся.

\- Как я и сказала, это ни в коем случае не твоя вина. Я ошиблась. Я искала под этой броней одно конкретное чувство, и когда я его не нашла, то ощутила столько обиды, что не придумала ничего лучше, чем сказать, как будто у тебя нет чувств вообще. Это глупости, конечно же, ты прекрасная, цельная личность, Элли, это только моя проблема, что...

\- Ладно, Кудряшка Кью, я поняла, что тебе жаль и всё такое. На тебя сложно долго дуться, - Элизабет потянулась рукой к лицу Колдуотер, убирая её упавшую на глаза чёлку. - Последний момент: поделись, какого чувства у меня не хватает? Нужно знать свои недостатки.

\- О нет-нет, я... я опять не так выразилась. Конечно же, ты способна испытывать это чувство, просто... не в этой ситуации.

\- Не в этой ситуации? - переспросила Элли. Она правда не понимала? 

"Не ко мне," - вертелось у Куинни на кончике языка. Она смотрела на Вог, не зная, что сказать. Перепачканные черникой губы, скрещенные лодыжки, терпеливая улыбка. Куинни отзеркалила ее позу, отстранено отметив, что поднос между ними исчез - Элли левитировала его на тумбочку.  
Она не сможет сказать ей ни слова, поняла Кью. Ни правды, ни лжи, просто физически не сможет произнести хоть что-то, напоминающее человеческую речь. Её горло сжалось. 

\- Эм... - Куинни подалась вперёд и поцеловала её, коротко и легко. 

"Прекрасные коммуникативные навыки, Колдуотер, пять с плюсом."  
Все длилось не дольше пары секунд; Кью отодвинулась, облизывая губы. Она уже почти слышала гневное: "какого чёрта ты только что сделала?", но Элли молчала. Её выражение сменилось с удивлённого на неприлично довольное. Не говоря ни слова, Элизабет накрыла ладонью руку Куинни на простыне, пальцами другой руки погладила ее щеку, и наконец поцеловала - медленно и правильно.  
Колдуотер отстранилась, хватая ртом воздух.

\- Можно я просто скажу, что у тебя очень красивое...

\- Ничего? - с нервным смешком договорила Куинни.

\- Не говори так. Я просто не могу выбрать что-то одно. Я считаю красивой каждую часть тебя. Твою улыбку, твои глаза, волосы, твой смех и твой голос. Твои фокусы, - уголок ее губ приподнялся, глаза смеялись, - и твою любовь к книжкам про Филлори. Все это. Кроме этой рубашки, она ужасна, - быстро добавила Элли. - Верни это фланелевое безобразие отцу и позволь нам с Марго вытащить тебя на шоппинг, хоть раз.

Куинни заправила волосы за ухо. Ее щеки горели от неожиданных искренних комплиментов, а голова кружилась, но она должна была спросить.

\- Почему ты ответила на поцелуй?

\- Почему ты не поцеловала меня раньше? - в тон ей переспросила Элли, во взгляде которой читалось столько мягкости и надежды, что Куинни хотелось кричать.

В дверь забарабанил чей-то нетерпеливый кулачок. Марго.

\- Мы поговорим об этом позже, хорошо? - вставая, она быстро поднесла руку Куинни к лицу и поцеловала костяшки. 

\- Поговорим позже, - пообещала Колдуотер.

"Позже" оказалось понятием растяжимым. Пенни исчезла, а потом вернулась с доказательствами того, что Филлори реальна. Фогг огорошил их признанием о сорока временных линиях. Детский кумир Куинни оказался чудовищем. Пенни исчезла снова, и Марго с Элис совместили приятное с полезным и зажгли ей маяк в Переходных землях.

События накладывались одно на другое, петля затягивалась вокруг волшебниц. Со стороны казалось, всё происходящее должно было каким-то образом прояснить их положение, но на деле Куинни понимала всё меньше и меньше.


	2. Chapter 2

Wanna hold you, make you my captive  
Don't hold me too  
And the tighter you grip,  
yeah, the harder I'm pulling  
'Til we fall through

***

В первую секунду Куинни подумала, что по ошибке выпила кислоту. Сначала - короткая вспышка острой боли в горле, затем - тяжесть в груди и ударная волна эмоций, сбивающая с ног. Краем глаза она заметила, как Элли, обычно самая отстранённая и хладнокровная, упала на колени, оглушенная своими эмоциями.  
Элис перехватила её руку, чуть не плача от восторга.

\- Я так люблю вас всех! Мы разгадываем настоящие загадки, мы - часть Приключения! Куинни, у меня наконец появились настоящие подруги!

\- А мне, мне так грустно. Мне просто очень грустно, понимаешь? - обычно Кью была склонна к эмпатии, но не сейчас, не когда все её чувства были обострены до предела и крошеным стеклом шевелились в груди. 

Она огляделась. Пенни снова куда-то исчезла. Элли и Марго прижимались друг к другу на диване, по очереди передавая бутылку виски и делая большие глотки. Кто-то из них вытирал лицо подушкой, но Куинни не могла сказать точно, кто.

\- Присоединяйся, Кью.

Но тут Элис энергично потянула её за рукав:

\- Идём, нам нужно найти ещё заклинаний на завтра. Мне нужна твоя помощь. Мы ещё столького не знаем! Идём же!

Восторг Элис касательно новых знаний был поистине очаровательным, но Куинни его ни на секунду не разделяла. Ей было плохо: эмоционально, но так сильно, что ощущалось и физически.  
Всё бессмысленно. Как бы они не пытались, чем бы они жертвовали, Зверь всё равно доберется до них.  
Всё не просто бессмысленно, а даже хуже. Всё это её вина. Она и её глупые книжки втянули их в это. Элли, Марго, Элис и Пенни. Они все умрут из-за нее.

\- Мне нужно выйти.

Элис, с горящими глазами поглощающая знания из "случайно найденного" в сейфе Сандерленд учебника, её даже не услышала. Куинни поднялась на второй этаж в свою комнату. Стерильные лезвия лежали в потрепанном томике стихов Теннисона. Она не пользовалась ими очень долго, но выбросить не хватало духу.  
Кровь пульсировала в венах чёрным ядом или, по крайней мере, так ощущалась.  
Она метнулась в ванную, брызнула в лицо холодной водой, села на пол.  
Это было сильнее её. Запястья чесались, мышечная память подсказывала отточенные движения. Закатать рукава. Вскрыть упаковку.  
Что-то тёмное, ядовитое, неправильное кипело внутри неё, как в котле под давлением, и она не могла найти другой способ остановить это.  
Зверь убьет их всех в любом случае. Она не может помочь отцу, потому что магия бесполезна и всё бесполезно. Куинни зажмурилась, поглаживая пальцами холодную сталь.  
Она не могла это контролировать.  
Она не могла это контролировать.  
Она не могла это контролировать.

\- Кью, стой! 

Она не слышала, как распахнулась дверь, зато слышала, как лезвия вылетели у нее из рук и звякнули о керамический бортик ванны.

\- Прости, солнышко, - Элли сидела перед ней, крепко держа её за руки. - Прости, мы не подумали, что тебе нельзя запирать эмоции.

\- Всё бессмысленно, Элли, Зверь убьёт нас, а я не могу помочь отцу, я не могу спасти никого из вас, у меня даже специализации нет, я хуже чем бесполезна. 

\- Это неправда. Куинни, в тебе говорят эмоции. Посмотри на меня. Кью, посмотри на меня.  
Колдуотер подняла голову.

\- Я не позволю тебе навредить себе. И не позволю Зверю. Я не оставлю тебя - никто из нас. Мы справимся с этим.

\- Почему ты делаешь это? 

Элли грустно улыбнулась.

\- Кудряшка Кью, не задавай глупых вопросов. Я могу отпустить твои руки, или тебе нужно ещё немного времени?

Только когда Куинни умылась и собрала волосы в хвост, её запястья наконец перестали зудеть, и мысли в голове пришли в некое подобие порядка. 

\- Мы с Марго совершили удивительное открытие: алкоголь помогает справляться с наплывом эмоций. - Элли подошла к ней почти вплотную, и на секунду Куинни снова подумала, что её собираются поцеловать, но вместо этого Вог пропустила прядь её волос сквозь пальцы и заправила ей за ухо. - Не самый здоровый способ, но явно лучше твоего. Не хочешь спуститься и помочь нам прикончить ту бутылку отличного виски, о которой я говорила тебе на днях? 

Внизу они застали пьющих на брудершафт Марго и Пенни, и Элис, корпящую над учебниками. Ничего удивительного.  
С бутылкой белого полусладкого дела пошли еще лучше, и спустя полчаса взрослые ответственные волшебницы обнаружили себя на полу, играющими в правду или действие и глупо хихикающими.

Следующим утром полностью одетая Куинни проснулась на полу, головой на коленях Элизабет, чья кудрявая голова покоилась на животе Марго, которая, в свою очередь, примостилась на плече у Элис. Пенни, единственная из них, кто сохранила клетки мозга, сопела на диване, даже во сне не переставая хмуриться. Неожиданно умилительное зрелище.  
За завтраком хрупкое равновесие закономерно полетело к чертям; алкогольное похмелье, усиленное похмельем от эмоций, привело к тому, что, едва успев выпить кофе, Колдуотер обнаружила себя в середине горячего спора. 

"...и всё бесполезно, если в следующий раз ты навредишь себе!"

"Нет, мы должны использовать любые преимущества!"

"Тебе нельзя запирать эмоции, Кью!"

"Я должна уметь защитить себя, Элизабет!"

"Мы вчетвером можем защитить себя."

"Мы с Пенни вообще не хотим больше использовать эти бутылки. Нужно просто научиться концентрироваться."

"Не все из нас так хорошо могут управлять эмоциями, как ты, Элис."

\- Хватит, достаточно! - не выдержала Куинни. - Я вообще-то нахожусь тут, и это моё решение. Мне нужны новые заклинания. Счет идет на часы, и всего одно дополнительное заклинание может спасти всем нам жизни.

\- Кью, но что если ты попытаешься навредить себе?

\- В Одиссее моряков привязывали к матче, чтобы они не поддались чарующему пению сирен. Привяжите меня, к чему угодно - предложила Куинни. - Элизабет, нам нужна эта магия.

Вог оставалось только согласиться.

***

Во второй раз они были готовы.  
Ещё до того, как жидкие эмоции обожгли гортань Куинни, Элли усадила её в кресло у огня и разлила алкоголь по стаканам. Элис и Пенни остались во дворе, в безуспешных попытках учиться боевой магии, не запирая эмоций, на чистой концентрации. Марго куда-то исчезла, и вместе с ней исчезла бутылка мартини. Когда Куинни выпила обжигающую жидкость, первая, самая сильная волна эмоций заставила её согнуться в кресле. Боковым зрением она заметила Элли в той же позе, со сбившимся дыханием и лицом, полным ужаса, обиды и горечи. Они синхронно выпили, потом Элизабет налила им еще одну порцию чего-то крепкого и янтарного, Кью никогда в этом не разбиралась.

\- Я знаю, что мы условились поговорить об этом позже, но завтра Зверь может убить нас, как делал тридцать девять раз до этого, - зачастила Куинни. Эмоции внутри неё бурлили в полную силу, а алкоголь ещё не успел подействовать. Её тошнило и трясло, и, конечно, когда она умела держать свой рот закрытым?

\- Я влюблена в тебя. Иногда ты бываешь просто невыносимой, но даже тогда, Элли, ты сводишь меня с ума. И это пугает, потому что я почти забыла, каково это - настолько растворяться в ком-то. И ты добра ко мне. Я не знаю причины, но это только заставляет меня влюбляться ещё сильнее.

Элли выглядела так, словно ее ударили по лицу. Она молчала, и Кью сочла это дурным знаком.  
"Если Элизабет Вог не знает, что сказать, значит миру и правда приходит конец."

\- Кью, я не буду принимать это за полноценное признание, ладно? - наконец выговорила она, не в пример лучше владея собой. - Ты дорога мне, а необдуманные слова и действия, пока в нас играют эмоции, только всё усугубят

\- Хорошо, ладно, - Куинни залпом допила свой стакан. - Мы можем не говорить, если хочешь. Мне просто нужно... Останься со мной, пожалуйста.

\- Все, что хочешь, солнышко.

Это было уже слишком.  
Кью встала с кресла с кружащейся от эмоций и алкоголя головой и, совсем неожиданно для себя, оказалась на коленях у Элизабет. Её ноги упирались в ручки кресла, ладони нашли свое место на плечах старшекурсницы. Поза идеально компенсировала их разницу в росте.

\- Не ожидала этого от тебя, - непривычно тонким голосом заметила Элли. Обернув руки вокруг талии Кью, она медленно провела приоткрытым ртом по скуле, согревая её дыханием, - но я не жалуюсь.

\- Я хочу этого. Уже долгое время, - руки Куинни переместились выше. Она всегда знала, что обманчиво-небрежные кудри Вог будут приятными на ощупь, но чувствовать их под пальцами оказалось гораздо лучше ожидаемого. - и если ты тоже...

Элли поцеловала её.  
Это не было похоже на их осторожный поцелуй после черничного пирога, это были эмоции и алкоголь, сплавленные вместе в обжигающий коктейль. Жидкое отчаяние, поделившись которым, можно было справиться со всем остальным.  
Когда им стало не хватать воздуха, Куинни сказала: 

\- Мы можем продолжить в спальне. Если это приемлемо.

\- Более, чем приемлемо, - усмехнулась Элизабет. 

Выходя из гостиной, она прихватила бутылку с шампанским и открыла её быстрым движением пальцев. Уже в комнате Элли сняла с Колдуотер зелёную фланелевую рубашку - своего личного врага, сразу после серого свитера крупной вязки. Её собственная блузка цвета бледной лаванды грациозно осела на пол, за ней последовала остальная одежда.

\- Твои свитера оверсайз, скрывающие такую фигуру - это преступление против человечества, - пробормотала она, подходя к Кью, непривычно отважной, но всё равно покрасневшей, и целуя её глубоко, но медленно. 

Кью отвечала с неожиданным для Вог энтузиазмом, и всё выглядело действительно хорошо, пока взгляд Элли не зацепился за белые полоски шрамов на светлой коже. Она осторожно развернула её ладони тыльной стороной к себе и поцеловала запястья одно за другим. 

Кью дернулась и зажмурилась, как будто касание причинило ей боль, но Элли знала, что это не так. 

\- Ты расскажешь мне о них? 

\- _Сейчас_? Ты хочешь поговорить об этом сейчас?

Куинни закатила глаза, но её выдал дрожащий голос.

\- Да, Кудряшка Кью, хочу. Между долгим и сложным разговором о прошлом и сексом я всегда выбираю последнее, но ты - исключение из правил. Мне нужно знать, что сейчас ты в порядке.

Элли села у изголовья постели и набросила на плечи большое пуховое покрывало, левитировала шампанское на прикроватный столик. Помедлив, Куинни забралась к ней, прижавшись спиной к её груди. Она устроилась в тёплом клубке из одеяла и рук Элизабет, откинула голову ей на плечо, прикрывая глаза.

\- Самые первые - это шестнадцать. Я имею в виду, депрессия была и раньше, но тогда хватало книг о Филлори и Джулии, но потом... Я думала обо всём сразу, и это убивало меня. Я не могла запретить себе думать, не могла остановить это. Знаешь, в Средневековье людей лечили кровопусканием, и мне казалось, в этом что-то есть, потому что боль отрезвляла, прочищала голову.

\- Теперь ты так не считаешь? - тихо спросила Элли, опустив теплую руку ей на живот. В жесте не было никакого сексуального подтекста, что само по себе удивляло. То ограниченное количество парней, с которыми Кью спала в колледже, концентрировали свое внимание на её груди, но Элизабет отличалась от них даже в мелочах.

\- Нет не считаю. Последний раз я... это было перед колледжем. Если не считать прошлой ночи.

\- Что помогло тебе держаться?

Колдуотер пожала плечами.

\- Лекарства? Мне прописывали антидепрессанты с пятнадцати, но до самого выпуска я так и не получила ни таблетки. Мать на тот момент не жила с нами, но у неё было _мнение_ на этот счёт. В колледже я снимала квартиру с Джулией и Джеймсом, сменила врача на того, который не звонил моей матери с докладом каждую неделю, и всё вроде как наладилось. 

\- Может быть, тебе стоит подумать о том, чтобы вернуться к ним? - осторожно начала Элли. - К таблеткам, а не к Джулии и Джеймсу.

\- Элли, нет. Я не могу потерять магию, потерять всё это. Если Зверь не убьёт нас раньше, они сотрут мне память память и...

\- Я не позволю им добраться до твоего прекрасного, прекрасного мозга, - Элизабет повернула голову, оставляя смазанный поцелуй на  
скуле Кью.

\- Знаешь, я ведь безнадежна. Я убегала от себя всю свою жизнь, а потом нашла магию, нашла тебя и остальных физкидов, и я все еще бегу. Я всё ещё человек, которого я ненавижу. 

\- Donc je t'aimerai pour nous deux,* - промурлыкала Элли. Она выпутала руку из-под одеяла и сделала большой глоток шампанского, затем передала бутылку Куинни.

\- Я ничего не поняла, но это было очень по-французски, - заметила Колдуотер. - Шампанское, твоя прическа и отсутствие акцента. Всё прямо-таки кричит о французских корнях.

\- Ха-ха, смешная шутка, Кудряшка Кью. Я даже в Париже ни разу не была.

"Ну что ж, она поделилась своим дерьмовым прошлым, теперь моя очередь."

\- Марго знает об этом, потому что она была моей партнеркой для Испытаний. Я родилась в... Индиане, - призналась Элли - Выросла на ферме. Трое братьев, все старшие. Хуманизация токсичной маскулинности, - она хмыкнула, но веселья в её голосе не было. - Знаешь, они с детства повторяли, что будут защищать меня от всего, я же их "маленькая сестричка", а потом аутнули меня родителям и избили мою первую девушку. Сейчас у неё всё в порядке, она юристка в Вашингтоне, но братьев я простить не смогла.

\- Это ужасно, Элли. Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось... А что родители? 

Вог хотела рассмеяться, но звук вышел больше похожим на всхлип. Хорошо, что их поза мешала видеть лица друг друга, потому что Элизабет Вог определённо _не_ плакала. Совершенно точно нет. Абсурдное предположение.

\- А что родители? Может, хочешь послушать про моего отца, прожившего всю жизнь с твердым убеждением, что любую дурь из женской головы можно выбить либо ремнем, либо членом - это цитата, если что. Или про маму, так запуганную им же, что она не могла затупиться даже за себя, не говоря уже обо мне?

В обычной жизни Элли не вспоминала об этом, но сегодня все эмоции были оголены и помножены на десять, и старая обида на отца снова подняла голову.

\- Мне так жаль, Элли...

Куинни попыталась развернуться, перехватить взгляд волшебницы, но та ей не позволила. Не хватало ещё разрыдаться в полную силу перед девушкой, которая ей нравится. Вог взяла бутвлку у неё из рук и сделала большой глоток.

\- Чудо, что я смогла вырваться из этого ада, Кудряшка Кью. Я уехала на следующий день после вручения аттестатов. Говоря "уехала", я подразумеваю "сбежала". Остригла волосы - у меня была коса длинной до поясницы, ритуально сожгла фланелевые рубашки и поступила в колледж искусств. Создала новую личность. Конец истории.

\- Спасибо, - тихо сказала Куинни, накрывая её руку своей.

\- За что?

\- За то, что рассказала. За то, что ты есть. Да, просто спасибо за то, что ты - это ты. 

Элизабет задержала дыхание, но слёзы, вызванные эмоциями и наконец подействовавшим алкоголем, жгли глаза.  
"Господи, это просто смешно. Мы обе раздеты, пьяны и очевидно нравимся друг другу, но вместо того, чтобы заниматься сексом мы... разговариваем? Вот так и выглядит старость, Элизабет? Или так выглядят серьёзные отношения? И того и другого ты боишься, как огня. Боялась."

Элли развернулась и взяла её лицо в свои руки. 

\- Кью, я влюблена в тебя. Тоже, - Элизабет слабо улыбнулась. - Я думала, что буду жалеть об этих словах завтра, но если Зверь убьёт нас, то ты не успеешь во мне разочароваться. 

\- Мне для этого не хватит ни пятидесяти лет, ни пятиста. - Колдуотер потянулась вперёд, соединяя их губы. Элли ответила.

\- Вы уже всё, или только начали? - в дверном проеме стояла Марго с бутылкой минеральной воды - зрелище до крайности необычное.

Куинни издала высокий удивлённый звук и нырнула под одеяло рядом с Элли.

\- Бэмби, ты в порядке?

\- Меня стошнило, - доверительно сообщила она. - Слишком много мартини. А теперь слишком много эмоций.

\- Можешь взять наше шампанское, - предложила Вог, искренне обеспокоенная состоянием подруги.

\- Нельзя скрывать такое тело под свитером, Кью, - заметила Марго и тут же перескочила на другую мысль, - Я хотела пойти к Элис, но она сказала прийти, как протрезвею, и ушла дальше тренироваться с Пенни, - Марго говорила быстро, раздражённо, и, пока говорила, снимала одежду, одну деталь за другой. - Та хотя бы медитировать умеет, но Элис... Есть что-то подозрительное в том, как легко она умеет управлять эмоциями. Даже вчера, когда она тоже их запирала. Может, у неё совсем нет эмоций? И мне теперь так грустно.

Элли вопросительно посмотрела на Колдуотер, оставляя решение за ней. Марго было плохо. Ей нужна была компания и поддержка.

\- Иди к нам, - Куинни приподняла край одеяла и Хэнсон забралась в постель, приткнувшись к ней с другой стороны от Элли, загорелая, очень тёплая и объективно красивая. 

В обычной ситуации Куинни сгорела бы от смущения, но сейчас нагота Элли, Марго и её собственная воспринималась как единственно правильный выбор. 

\- Я так вас люблю обеих, - поделилась Марго, заключая Кью в уютный кокон между ней и Вог.

\- Мы тебя тоже, Бэмби.

Они лежали в тишине какое-то время, а затем Элизабет говорила снова, и Кью уже знала, что она собирается сказать. 

\- Нет, Элизабет. Я не потеряю магию из-за этого. Если Зверь всё равно убьёт нас, то такая разница?

\- О чём вы говорите?

\- Об антидепрессантах, - Элли замолчала, считывая реакцию Кью.

\- Ты можешь рассказать ей.

\- Кудряшка Кью считает, что если будет принимать их, то потеряет магию. Но, если не будет, то может навредить себе.

\- Потерять магию? - фыркнула Марго. -Ничего глупее не слышала.

\- Декан Фогг сказал ей, что магия должна исправить всё, что было не в порядке. И что теперь, когда магию больше не нужно подавлять, таблетки ей не нужны.

\- Магия лечит всё? Скажи это печени Элизабет! Скажи это _мне_! Если бы наши проблемы решались парочкой таблеток, уверяю тебя, мы бы их принимали.

\- Декан - очень умный человек, талантливый волшебник, один из лучших, - добавила Элли. - Но психолог из него, как из меня - монашка.

\- Таблетки не подавляют магию. Они её упорядочивают. Магия напрямую связана с эмоциями, и если ты контролируешь эмоции, то и магию тоже.

\- Ладно, хорошо. Вы обе просто невыносимы, - вздохнула Куинни. - Если мы переживём нашу вылазку в Филлори, я обещаю попробовать.

\- Вот и чудненько, - Марго приподняла голову и быстро чмокнула Кью в щёку. - Скажешь мне утром, как они называются, я тебе их достану.

\- Спасибо, Бэмби, - Элли зевнула и уткнулась носом в волосы Куинни. 

\- То, что наша милая Кудряшка Кью - теперь твоя девушка, не мешает мне любить её и волноваться за неё как раньше.

***

Куинни проснулась в той же позе, что и засыпала: окружённая комфортным теплом от двух старшекурсниц и поделённого на троих одеяла.  
Она приподняла голову и встретилась с холодным и осуждающим взглядом Элис Куин.

\- Ты была моей единственной подругой, Колдуотер.

\- Элис? - Марго проснулась второй, вытерла заспанные глаза ладонью. - Много новых заклинаний выучила, лисичка?

\- Как ты смеешь издеваться надо мной, после того что вы сделали?

\- Элис, ничего не было, - встряла проснувшаяся Элизабет.

\- Ага, конечно, - блондинка сложила руки на груди. Закрытое черное платье с белым воротником придавало ей сходство с послушницей. - Если Марго прямо сейчас встанет с кровати, и на ней окажется хоть один предмет одежды, я попытаюсь в это поверить. 

Марго нервно облизала губы.

\- Что-то мне подсказывает, кулон за одежду не считается, - негромко заметила Вог.

Элис не ответила. Она развернулась на пятках и быстрыми шагами вышла из комнаты.

\- Элис! Постой, подожди! У нас правда ничего не было, подожди, - Марго вскочила и натянула через голову своё вчерашнее платье, жёлтое и блестящее, с чёрными полосками.

Когда она вышла, Куинни повернулась к Вог, оказываясь так близко, что их носы соприкасались.

\- Никогда не видела её настолько обеспокоенной.

\- Большинство вещей не стоят того, чтобы мы с Марго о них беспокоились. 

\- Кроме очень редких исключений?

\- Очень редких.

Элли улыбнулась, не оставляя сомнений, о каких исключениях шла речь.

\- Как твои эмоции?

\- Схлынули. Так хорошо снова чувствовать себя адекватным взрослым человеком.

Элизабет кивнула, соглашаясь.

\- Но ты всё ещё...

\- Влюблена в тебя, да.

\- Приятно слышать, - засмеялась Элли, целуя её.

***

В квартире Джулии оглушительно пахло кофе. Подруга детства встретила её, кутаясь в полах лёгкого халатика телесного цвета.

\- Я чему-то помешала?

\- Нет-нет, я совершенно свободна, заходи, - Джулия кивнула в сторону кухни и убежала переодеваться.

Кроме кофе на столе оказались овсяные хлопья и тарелка клубники. Куинни определённо чему-то помешала. Интуиция подсказывала ей, что это что-то имело очень мало общего с Джеймсом.  
Джулия вернулась и жестом предложила ей сесть. На ней были классические черные брюки и белая офисная блузка. Типичная Джулия Уикер - девушка, которая контролирует свою жизнь. 

\- Я так рада, что ты пришла, Кудряшка Кью.

\- Мы влипли кое-куда, - объяснила Куинни, - и я не уверена, что мы выберемся. Я хотела поговорить с тобой, на случай, если всё  
закончится плохо.

\- Кью, хочу, чтобы ты знала: я очень раскаиваюсь в своём поступке. Ты была права - я проиграла первый раз в жизни и не придумала ничего умнее, чем обвинить в этом тебя. Я чувствовала так много обиды, что думала, она меня утопит. Я не должна была позволять Марине использовать это заклинание. Ни на ком в Брейкбиллс, но особенно на тебе. Это было жестоко.

\- Ну а Марина ведь известна тем, что всегда слушается, когда ей что-то запрещают, - глава нью-йоркских самоучек торжественно выплыла из спальни Джулии в слоях черного шелка и с мокрыми распущенными волосами. 

\- Здравствуй, Куинн Колдуотер. Сожалею, что чуть тебя не убила.

Кью была настолько шокирована, что даже не могла придумать внятный ответ.

\- Ты... не Джеймс.

\- Очень меткое замечание. Всегда знала, что в Брейкбиллс идиотов не держат.

\- И ты встречаешься с _ней_? - Куинни обернулась к покрасневшей Джулии.

\- Да, но Джули не виновата, - ответила за нее Марина. Она подошла к столу и взяла ягоду клубники двумя пальцами. - Я опоила её приворотным зельем, и теперь у неё нет выбора. 

Прожевав клубнику, Андриески добавила:

\- Поболтайте, девочки, не буду смущать твою подружку.

Когда она вышла, Джулия открыла рот, чтобы начать оправдываться, но Куинни прервала её сбивчивые объяснения.

\- Неважно. Меня только удивило то, что ты не сказала мне раньше. Я думала, моя детская влюбленность в тебя была безнадежна с самого начала. Думала, не стоит и пытаться, потому что тебе нравятся только мальчики, но сейчас это все неважно. Вернемся к делу. Твоё раскаяние очень трогает, и всё в таком духе, но на этот раз мне нужна твоя помощь, Джулс. Но ты можешь отказаться. 

Куинни не знала, злится она на Джулию или нет. Честно говоря, стоило бы. Из всех людей, Уикер лучше всех знала, как она боялась психбольниц и заперла её сознание именно там. И, несмотря на это, Джулия была её лучшей подругой, без поддержки которой Кью не продержалась бы так долго.

\- В чём состоит моя помощь?

\- Филлори реально. Знаю, звучит бредово, но поверь мне, это реальное место, измерение. Там всё далеко не так радужно, как в книгах.  
Пловер был педофилом, дети сбегали в Филори, чтобы спастись от него. Позже он стал сильным волшебником, а теперь хочет убить всех нас. Пловер, то есть Зверь, уже находил нас и убивал 39 раз, а потом Джейн Чатвин перезапускала время. Но этот раз последний. Если мы не справимся, всё кончено. Для всех. Тебя это тоже касается: в других реальностях ты училась в Брейкбиллс и погибала с нами.

Джулия молча опустила голову на руки.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что волшебная страна, в которую мы верили детьми...

\- Опасна. Хочет нас убить. Да. То, во что мы верили - обман, но мы должны отправиться туда, потому что это - единственный шанс выжить для всех нас. Но, как я и сказала, ты не обязана. Я рада, что Марина сможет защитить тебя, если наш план провалится.

\- Я хочу помочь.

\- Это рискованно.

\- Ты моя лучшая подруга, Кью, и речь идёт о _Филлори_. Ты же не думала, что сможешь обойтись без меня в этом приключении?

***

\- Быть такого не может.

\- Похоже, что мы шутим? - Марго начинала терять терпение. 

Видит бог, у неё и так выдалась отвратная неделя и лучше бы этому оружейнику включить, наконец, свою голову хоть на минуту, во имя Амбера и Эмбера.  
Они все были здесь: Элли и Куинни, милые до тошноты, Элис, глубоко погруженная в себя и свои идиотские обиды, Пенелопа и Джорджия - симпатичная пухленькая третьекурсница, которую они встретили в Переходных землях. Еще с ними была Джулия, и Марго не могла решить, как она к этому относится. Рассмотрения требовали более насущные вопросы.

\- Нет претендента? Как Филори изберет Верховного короля, если нет претендента? 

\- Придётся Филори избрать Верховную королеву, - заключила Марго. Разговор начал порядком ей надоедать.

\- Верховный король избирает Верховную королеву и ещё двух правителей. Таковы правила. 

"Ну вот, снова за старое."

\- Вы, конечно, можете найти другую группу студентов, пытающихся спасти Филори от Зверя ценой собственных жизней, но вот вам малюсенькая подсказка: таких дебилов вы больше не найдёте. Так что либо пусть Филори избирает двух Верховных королев, либо летит ко всем херам.

\- Марго! - за спиной она услышала возмущенный голос Куинни, преданной защитницы Филлори, и улыбнулась краешком губ.

\- Хорошо, но у нас были условия. Мой род должен был породниться с королевским.

\- Мы не отказываемся от сделки. У вас, должно быть, есть широкоплечий розовощекий от кузнечных мехов сын?

\- У меня дочь, - отрезал оружейник. - И я рассчитывал выдать её за претендента.

Физкиды переглянулись. 

\- Это может стать проблемой, если Верховной королевой изберут... - Элли собиралась указать на Джулию, но Куинни покачала головой. 

\- Джорджию?

\- Не-а, это не станет проблемой, - отозвалась Хоберман, поправляя очки. - Всегда интереснее играть за две команды.

\- Это не станет проблемой, - подвела итог Марго. - С нашей стороны.

Из-за двери дома оружейника выглянула чья-то русая голова. Милое пропорциональное личико, большие напуганные глаза.

\- Фен, выходи, не прячься. У них нет претендентов.

\- Так даже лучше, - едва слышно выговорила девушка. Марго мысленно усмехнулась. 

Пора было начинать. Физкиды и новоприбывшие Джорджия и Джулия выстроились в ряд. Оружейник принёс небольшой, ничем не примечательный кинжал.  
Джулия - мимо. Джорджия - мимо.  
Фен выглядела искренне расстроенной. Элис - мимо. Куинни - мимо. Жаль, она больше всех в их компании любила Филлори, но взрослая жизнь, видимо, имеет стойкий привкус несбывшихся ожиданий.  
Фен совсем скисла. Оставались только Пенни, Элизабет и сама Марго - не совсем те, кто, по виду, способен на тихую семейную жизнь.  
О, чёрт. Кровь закапала с ладони Элли, но отреагировала сильнее всех Кью, шокированная и расстроенная, она прижимала платок к пустяковому порезу Элизабет так, словно это была, как минимум, смертельная рана.

\- Что же, это было закономерно, - скучающим тоном заметила Элизабет с поистине королевским достоинством. Вряд ли кто-то подходил на эту роль лучше, чем она.

\- Ваше Величество, - оружейник поклонился, давая понять, что церемония окончена.

\- Ничего не забыли? - Марго помахала рукой, кивая на себя и Пенни.

\- Филлори уже выбрала Верховную королеву.

\- И Верховная королева приказывает вам проверить ещё двух претенденток, - вступилась за неё Элли.

Оружейник повиновался. Пенни - мимо. Марго протягивала руку с очень сильным предчувствием.

\- Ай!

Предупредительная Куинни передала ей салфетку. Марго посмотрела на Элис, ища хоть какой-нибудь реакции, но та показательно отвернулась.  
"Отлично. Просто замечательно. Унижаться перед ней я не собираюсь. Не хочет мне верить - пусть не верит."

\- Ваше Величество, - оружейник приветствовал её с гораздо меньшим рвением, чем Элли.

"Вот же мудила, - подумала Марго, - закошмарил дочь так, что она на нас глаза поднять боится, претендентов ему подавай, скандалисток он не любит. На Земле он бы еще в пролайферы пошел, для полного набора."

\- Поздравляю, Бэмби, - Элли наклонилась и поцеловала её в щеку.

\- Спасем королевство вместе? - Марго улыбнулась ей, впервые за весь день чувствуя что-то, кроме раздражения - побочного эффекта похмелья и эмоций.

\- Кто из вас возьмет в жёны мою дочь? - оружейник, очевидно, класть хотел на их приватный момент.

\- Готовьтесь к свадьбе, раз того требуют традиции. Мы сообщим своё решение. 

Марго запустила руку в карман пальто Элизабет и вытащила пачку сигарет. Ей нужно было подумать.

За домом было темнее, зато тихо. Дикий виноград карабкался на крышу, крапива щерилась у плетёной ограды. Марго сделала затяжку и закашлялась, внутренне радуясь, что Элли не курит ничего крепче "Мерит Ультра Лайт".  
Марго любила Филлори. Точка. Конец дискуссии. Не так сильно, как Кью, но любила. Она читала книги и воображала себя послом на далёких островах, отважной, но дипломатичной.  
Филлори выбрала её королевой. Это должно что-то значить. 

Задняя дверь открылась, раздалось: "ой, простите," и тут же закрылась снова.

\- Фен, постой. Можем поговорить?

\- Конечно, Ваше Величество.

\- Можно без титулов. Кто бы из нас не стала твоей женой, ты в любом случае станешь частью семьи.

Упоминание брака окончательно расстроило девушку.

\- Понимаю, что ты недовольна, а может, и разочарована. У нас тоже были другие планы. Элизабет в отношениях, я тоже не могу сказать, что свободна, но не стоит переживать так сильно, это ведь чистая формальность, так? Мы не обязаны...

\- О чём вы говорите? Если в Филлори вступают в брак, это навсегда! Это магические узы, никто из пары не сможет быть ни с кем другим, никогда. 

\- Ох, чёрт. Пожалуйста, не принимай это на свой счёт, ты прекрасная молодая девушка, но нам с Элизабет и правда нужно это обдумать. 

Фен ушла, а Марго продолжала пристально смотреть в никуда, пока сигарета не прогорела до фильтра и не обожгла ей пальцы.

Элли нашлась в доме оружейника. Разумеется, не одна. Она держала лицо Куинни обеими руками и говорила ей что-то нежное и успокаивающее. Глаза у обеих блестели.  
Марго с удивлением поняла, что сама вот-вот заплачет. 

\- Это буду я.

\- Что? - Элли отпустила Колдуотер и подняла взгляд на подругу. 

\- Я останусь в Филлори, женюсь на дочери оружейника и прочая прочая. 

Куинни, тактичная, как всегда, вышла, давая им возможность поговорить.

\- Бэмби, ты не обязана. Нож выбрал нас обеих. 

\- Да, и я пытаюсь один раз в жизни не быть эгоистичной сукой, ладно? Я люблю тебя, и люблю Куинни, и хочу, чтобы у вас всё было  
хорошо. Элис... Элис делает вид, что ей плевать, и теперь мне кажется, ей всегда было плевать. Кроме того, я люблю Филлори. А ты - талантливая волшебница, Элли. Когда вы вернётесь на Землю, вам потребуются все силы и все умения, а мы обе знаем, что я не самая прилежная ученица Брейкбиллс.

\- Бэмби, ты даже не представляешь, насколько ты ошибаешься, говоря о себе такие вещи.

Элизабет подошла к ней, прижимая к себе и опуская подбородок на её макушку. 

\- Ты верная, восприимчивая, смешная. Ты - лучшая подруга, о которой только можно мечтать, и сногсшибательно красивая, к тому же. Здравый эгоизм никому не повредит, а ты искренне заботишься о людях, которые тебе дороги. Посмотри на меня - у меня проблемы с алкоголем и чёрт знает с чем ещё. Твое правление будет долгим, а моё... Этот брак может стать моей искупительной жертвой, Бэмби, я могу сделать что-то для других. Да, это разобьет Кью сердце, но я бы и так его разбила, это ведь я. 

Ирония состояла в том, что они с Элли виртуозно справлялись с депрессивными эпизодами друг друга, но не со своими собственными.

\- Элизабет, ты ведь знаешь, что ты - гораздо больше, чем твои недостатки и неидеальности. Спроси у Кью, она тебе расскажет.

\- Кью влюблена в мой образ, - тихо заметила Вог.

\- Кью влюблена в тебя, не тупи. Майли была влюблена в твой образ. Золотая девочка, которая никогда не плачет. И Джанет, и Розали, и Нэнси - все они. Куинни видит тебя насквозь, и всё равно, нет, _именно поэтому_ любит тебя.

Сверху донесся звук, подозрительно напоминающий всхлип. Марго сочла за лучшее не комментировать.

\- Детка, я пытаюсь сделать что-то хорошее, хоть один чёртов раз сделать что-то не эгоистичное. Тем более, ты видела эту дочь оружейника? Она ведь такая милая булочка с корицей, кто знает, что из этого выйдет? 

\- Бэмби, ты не обязана, - голос Элли надломился, руки крепче сжались вокруг талии Марго. - Куинни сказала, ты не сможешь аннулировать брак, ты не сможешь покинуть Филлори.

\- Я знаю, Элли. - Хэнсон обняла её в ответ и прикрыла глаза. - Я знаю, и я собираюсь стать выдающейся королевой.

***

В какой момент её жизнь превратилась в это?  
Куинни смотрела на стеклянную банку с белой субстанцией, субстанция смотрела на неё. Они переглядывались добрые минут пятнадцать, пока на кухне не показалась Марго.

\- Если в Филлори в срочном порядке не изобретут кофе, я здесь не выживу. Привет, Кью.

\- Привет. Как всё прошло с Фен?

\- _Фен_ оменально, - Марго усмехнулась собственной шутке и сладко зевнула. - Я научила её одной классной земной традиции, называется "принцип согласия", и мы полночи играли в карты.

\- Так вот, куда исчезли мои карты для фокусов!

\- Куда бы они не исчезли, слава милосердным богам за это знаменательное событие, - заметила Пенни, входя вслед за Элли, Джулс и Элизабет.

\- Что это? - Элли кивнула на банку. Куинни скривилась. 

\- "Дар" Эмбера. Одна из нас выпьет это, получит силу бога и сможет использовать кинжал.

\- Это же не...

\- Ага.

\- Только чур, не я, - сказала Марго. - Я за вас уже женилась.

\- Знаете, а в нормальных фэнтезийных королевствах пьют волшебные эликсиры, в крайнем случае - зелья, - заметила Элли. - Нарния там, Средиземье... Не могу себе представить этот диалог в Хогвартс.

\- Можем тянуть спички, - предложила Джулия.

\- Нет-нет, стойте! Нельзя полагаться на случай. К этому нужно подойти с умом, - все взгляды в комнате были обращены к ней, но их положение было слишком отчаянным, чтобы смущаться. 

\- Элис, мы можем поговорить?

Волшебница нахмурилась, но кивнула.  
Они вышли во двор, сели за деревянный стол. Элис сложила руки перед собой в защитном жесте.

\- Во-первых, я хочу извиниться за то, что мы с Элли стали причиной вашей ссоры. Ничего не было, ни у кого из нас. Но я понимаю, честно, понимаю, почему ты могла так подумать. Я до сих пор не могу понять, что Элли нашла во мне, и я понимаю все твои опасения. Понимаю, как ты боишься потерять Марго.

\- Куинни, ты правда не видишь? Я уже её потеряла! - Элис поджала губы и покачала головой, очки съехали ей на нос. - Даже если на секунду представить, что вы не переспали, Марго не пришла ко мне. Ей было плохо, а я сказала ей прийти, как протрезвеет. Я не знаю, на кого я злюсь, Куинни. Мне просто удобнее злиться на вас троих.

Колдуотер кивнула, ощущая острое желание сменить тему разговора.

\- Так вот, Эмбер сказал мне кое-что, когда вручал _это_. Знаешь, когда я читала про всех этих героев и приключения, где всегда был Избранный - золотой мальчик, который должен спасти мир и победить всех злодеев силой Дружбы и Добра... Направляющие этих героев мудрые львы, Гэндальфы и Дамблдоры... Я читала и думала, может быть, я тоже могу стать той самой Избранной, которая всех спасет.

Куинни поежилась. Признавать это вслух было неприятно, но так, кажется, и выглядит взросление.

\- Потом я поняла что их не существует. Настоящих героев, тех, кто был рождён для высокой цели спасения мира. Даже не так: мы все, теоретически, настоящие героини. Джорджия, которую мы знаем дня два. Пенни, которая рассмеялась бы мне в лицо, предположи я, что она - Избранная. Каждая из нас может оказаться той самой.

\- ...и выбор нужно сделать, основываясь на фактах, а не на ожиданиях и надеждах? - сделала вывод Элис.

\- Именно. У нас всего один шанс убить Зверя, и нам нужно выбирать с умом. И лучший выбор - это ты, Элис.

\- Я? Почему не Элизабет? Ах да, она же твоя девушка.

Куинни нахмурилась.

\- Да, Элис. Лучший выбор - это ты. Элизабет талантлива, но против Зверя нам потребуются выученные заклинания, а никто не посвящает учёбе столько времени, сколько ты. Талант бесполезен, тогда как заклинания, помноженные на силу Эмбера, могут спасти нам жизнь. Джулия умна, но она не училась в Брейкбиллс, и никто, кроме меня, ей не доверяет.

\- Мне не нравится это, - наконец выговорила Элис после долгого молчания. - И я не уверена, что справлюсь с тем, что вы все от меня ожидаете, но если я что-то и знаю о фэнтези, так это то, что Гермиона Грейнджер не отказалась бы от шанса спасти своих друзей и весь магический мир из-за брезгливости.

Куинни двинулась вперёд, собираясь обнять ее, но в последнюю секунду остановилась.

\- Спасибо, Элис.

Элис не ответила. Она встала и пошла по направлению к дому. Куинни, не зная, куда себя деть, уткнулась в книгу, удачно оставленную кем-то из физкидов на столе. "Подробный справочник магических растений." Чтоб тебя, Джорджия.

Скоро Колдуотер услышала знакомые шаги. 

\- Ты пропустила увлекательное зрелище, - сообщила Элли, садясь рядом с ней. - А потом у Элис глаза светились зелёным. Марго злится, потому что Куинн с ней не посоветовалась, но, честно говоря, не ей судить, у неё вообще теперь жена есть.

Кью развернулась, обхватывая девушку двумя руками и цепляясь за шёлк её блузки, как за спасательный круг.

\- Я так боялась, что это будешь ты. Я боялась, что потеряю тебя.

\- Шшш, всё в порядке, я же здесь, - Элли погладила щеку Кью, оставляя легкий поцелуй на линии челюсти. - Ты не потеряешь меня. Я имею в виду, не считая причин, от нас не зависящих. Зомби-апокалипсис, озоновые дыры. Зверь.

\- Где сейчас все? - Куинни пришла в голову идея, и она решительно собиралась её реализовать.

\- Собираются, отдыхают. Мы выступаем через час.

\- Давай сделаем это. Прямо сейчас, - Куинни потянулась, чтобы поцеловать её. - Пожалуйста. Ты нужна мне.

\- Ох, Кудряшка Кью, - Элли улыбнулась и облизала губы, выглядя непростительно роскошно для мира без водопровода и средств для укладки волос. - Нам потребуется гораздо больше, чем час. Элизабет Вог никогда ничего не делает наполовину.

Куинни заметно покраснела.

\- Когда мы убьём ублюдка, то доберемся до того красивого замка из твоих книжек...

\- До Белого Шпиля, - подсказала Куинни.

\- Именно так. Найдём этот замок, зажжём левитирующие свечи и прикажем не беспокоить нас до следующей зимы.

\- Очень самонадеянно, мисс Вог.

\- Это не самонадеянность, мисс Колдуотер, а факты, основанные на наблюдениях, - засмеялась Элли, целуя её, - Это от тебя невозможно оторваться. А сейчас, пока у нас есть немного времени, предлагаю перекусить и занять время тем, что ты очень любишь, а я всегда хотела понаблюдать со стороны, - она понизила голос. - Покажи мне карточный фокус, Кью.

***

Разумеется, они проебались. Кто-то всерьёз рассчитывал на другой исход?  
Джорджия и Виктория, путешественница, спасённая ими из лап Зверя, сбежали. В разгар того, что условно можно назвать битвой, в кабинете-Источнике-колодце открылся портал и появившаяся оттуда Марина Андриески, ничего не объясняя, забрала Джулию с собой.  
Это отвлекло всех в достаточной степени, чтобы Мартин Чатвин завладел кинжалом, и их участь была решена.

Куинни осталась в живых по чистой случайности: Мартин оставил её наблюдать, как жизнь покидает раненую Элис и истекающую кровью Пенни. Вид мертвых Элли и Марго, без возможности сделать хоть что-то, остановить это, изменить, отмотать назад, мог бы убить её, и убил бы, если бы Элис не вернула всех силой своей божественной магии.  
Даже источник оказался пустым, как если бы им не хватало уже имеющихся проблем.  
Стоило признать, сейчас всё было не так уж плохо. Куинни стояла на пляже, держа в руках корону, закатное солнце щекотало лицо. Могло быть и хуже.

\- На колени, Элизабет Вог, - торжественно произнесла Колдуотер. - Пожалуйста, это будет быстро.

Элли исполнила просьбу, и в её улыбке было слишком много всего.

\- Судьба - это чушь собачья, - заявила Кью, осмелев от всеобщего внимания. - Но ты - королева по праву рождения, и, насколько моё мнение имеет вес... Я имею в виду, ты сделала для меня так много: вдохнула в меня что-то новое и правильное, придала всему этому смысл. И я надеюсь, ты сделаешь тоже самое с Филлори. Я короную тебя, Верховная Королева Элизабет... ты больше отважная или милосердная?

\- Ни то, ни другое. Но я собираюсь стать блистательной правительницей. 

\- Тогда я нарекаю тебя Верховной Королевой Элизабет Блистательной.

Элли благодарно улыбнулась, и она что... сейчас заплачет?

\- Сидит удобно, как нижнее белье, - вздохнула она, прикрывая глаза.

Пенни фыркнула где-то на периферии, но ни Элизабет, ни Куинни её не услышали. Колдуотер помогла Верховной Королеве подняться, но не отпустила её руки. Они стояли, не желая разрушать магию момента, застыв в этой позе, мягко улыбаясь друг другу.

\- Твоя очередь, Кудряшка Кью.

Элис передала Элизабет корону; серебряный ободок, простой но изящный. Куинни опустилась на колени. 

\- Ну уж нет, девочки, ещё рановато для свадебных клятв, - Марго забрала корону и заняла место Элли. - Мне тоже есть, что сказать.

Вог посмотрела на неё, долго и выразительно, но Бэмби было уже не остановить. 

\- Я могла бы сейчас глупо пошутить, и, все мы знаем, это то, что я обычно делаю, когда речь заходит об эмоциях. Ты наивная, и поэтому ты - лёгкая мишень, Кью, но ты восхищаешь меня. Ты честна в том, что ты любишь. Ты не боишься быть настоящей. Такие девушки, как ты, они часто хотят быть похожими на таких, как я. Но на самом деле, я никогда не осмеливалась быть похожей на тебя. Ты не носишь маски, и это делает тебя сильной и уязвимой одновременно. - Марго прокашлялась, в попытке вернуть своему голосу уверенность, и торжественно возложила корону на голову Куинни. Ветер трепал волосы обеих.

\- Властью данной мне непонятно кем, нарекаю тебя Королевой Куинн Верной. Верной в первую очередь себе и верной тем, кому посчастливилось заслужить твоё доверие. 

Элли, Пенни и Элис начали аплодировать, совсем смутив бедную Куинни. Она встала, отряхивая джинсы.

\- Ну что, дамы, кто ещё остался некоронованным? 

Пенни, руки которой так вовремя исцелил источник Чатвинов, показала ей средний палец.  
Элли и Элис двинулись вперёд - короновать и короноваться.

После коронации удача наконец повернулась к ним более приличным местом. Марго осталась в Белом Шпиле, разбираться с экономическими проблемами Филлори, налаживать отношения с молодой женой и приводить тронный зал в некое подобие порядка.  
Куинни, Элизабет, Пенни и Элис вернулись в Брейкбиллс и получили татуировки с какодемонами, достаточно безвкусные, по мнению Элизабет, и Rhineman Ultra, заклинание, которое, если удача не повернётся снова, могло спасти их.  
Они вернулись в замок, и Марго, выглядящая так же роскошно, как и в день, когда они покинули Филлори, заперлась в зале королевского совета с Элизабет, оставив остальных слоняться по замку в гнетущем ожидании развязки.

\- Как продвигаются дела с Фен? 

\- Как выходят серии Шерлока - медленно, но обстоятельно. Она хорошая девушка, искренняя и смелая, как Кью, - добавила она, спрятав улыбку. - Над некоторыми вещами придётся поработать, но в целом всё... неплохо. Единственное, она часто говорит о детях, и я её энтузиазма не разделяю. 

\- О детях? В Филлори биология работает по-другому?

\- Именно. Но Фен рассказала мне, что было очень много таких случаев, и что для Эмбера это сущий пустяк, а нам просто нужно сильно захотеть этого ребенка, одновременно. А я, как ты понимаешь, стать матерью не стремлюсь.

\- Какой экстравагантный способ контрацепции, Бэмби.

\- Смешного мало. Мы не обсудили этот момент перед вступлением в брак, и теперь я чувствую, как будто подвожу её. Не могу сказать, что я была бы против идеи учить нашу _гипотетическую_ дочь заплетать волосы и стрелять из лука, но... 

\- ...но ты ещё любишь Элис?

Марго замерла. На её лицо вернулась улыбка, фальшивая, насколько Элли могла судить. 

\- Это неважно. У нас много других проблем.

Вог сочла за лучшее не настаивать.

\- Элли, я понимаю, что Зверь - наша первоочередная задача, но ещё немного, и нам нечем будет править. Люди Филлори голодают, почва не родит, урожая так мало, что даже в замке пришлось урезать рацион. Магия слишком слаба и её становится всё меньше. Я не знаю, что делать. 

\- Как магия связана с урожайностью? - не поняла Вог.

\- Напрямую, Элли. Здесь всё растёт на магии, и её мало.

\- Они не слышали об удобрениях?

\- У них нет никаких удобрений.

Элизабет поежилась. Бегство от собственного прошлого давно стало её главным видом спорта, но особенность прошлого была в том, что оно всегда её догоняло.

\- Чёрт, - вздохнула она. - Чёрт!

Ей уже мерещился запах дерна и скошенной травы, тошнотворный вкус парного молока.

\- Господи помоги мне, - Элли возвела глаза к расписному потолку. - Нет? Ну ладно.

Марго смотрела на неё почти с сочувствием, уже давно посвящённая в самые мрачные тайны Элизабет Вог, девочки из Индианы, ставшей королевой. 

\- Ладно, Бэмби, - наконец сказала она. - Раз нет другого выхода, у меня есть идея. Тебе не понравится эта идея, не понравится, как будет выглядеть эта идея, и _особенно_ как будет пахнуть.

Куинни разрывало между скукой и волнением. Белый козий сыр, которым она заедала приступы тревоги, кончился, и Колдуотер бесцельно шаталась по замку. Пенни снова исчезла. Возможно, она сейчас напивалась в одном из клубов Сохо или сидела в джакузи в роскошном отеле на Карибах. В Филлори не было ни джакузи, ни приличного алкоголя, и Куинни завистливо вздохнула.  
Элис обнаружилась в оружейной, обложенная книгами со всех сторон. Кью давно перестала удивляться.

\- Возможно, это последние часы нашей жизни, а ты читаешь?

\- Как видишь, - ответила Элис, не поднимая взгляд от текста.

\- Это по боевой магии? Ищешь новые способы, как убить Зверя?

Куинни села рядом, но Элис захлопнула книгу прямо перед её носом. 

\- Да, - быстро сказала она. - Что ещё это может быть?

\- "Свадебные традиции в веках филлорианской истории," - прочитала Кью потемневший от времени кожаный переплёт. - Ты ищешь способ освободить Марго?

\- Нет! - почти выкрикнула Элис. - Меня это совершенно не волнует. Это был её выбор. Надеюсь, она довольна.

\- Элис, я не знаю, могу ли давать советы, но... 

\- Вот именно, Куинни, ты не знаешь. Не будем продолжать этот разговор. 

Она педантично сложила книги стопочкой и поправила сползающие на нос очки. 

\- Ты что-то хотела? 

\- Марго позвала нас в тронный зал. Сказала, для нас приготовлены сюрпризы.

Элис вздохнула.

\- Ненавижу сюрпризы.

Как только четыре королевы Филлори и Пенни вошли в тронный зал, к ним подбежали две девушки, которых Куинни ожидала увидеть меньше всего.

\- Джулия?

\- Кэдди? - лицо Пенни вытянулось, и её бывшая-нынешняя девушка увела её за руку в сторону. 

Разговор им, как видно, предстоял долгий. Об исчезновении Кэдди из Южного Брейкбиллс, о тайнах, которые та скрывала, но что-то подсказывало Куинни, что у них всё будет хорошо. 

\- Джулс, что за хрень это была? Там, у источника? - зашипела Кью на подругу. Остальные смотрели на Джулию с молчаливым осуждением.

\- Прости, Кью, прости. Марина может быть иногда немного максималисткой, она переживала за меня, и...

\- И это только твоя проблема, твоя и Марины! Вы провалили нам всю операцию! Зверь убил нас, почти всех. Мы были бы мертвы, если бы не Элис и её божественный допинг. 

\- Допинг, как этот? - Джулия повернулась к Кью, удерживая зрительный контакт, и её глаза засветились зелёным.

\- Откуда это у тебя? 

\- Мы с Кэдди попали в Филлори тем же способом, что и в первый раз. Снова пришли просить помощи у Эмбера. Не знаю, может так звёзды сложились, но старый баран-божок не придумал ничего умнее, чем дать нам вторую порцию. Я знаю, что виновата, Кью, и подумала, что могу быть вашим запасным вариантом.

Взгляд Куинни смягчился.

\- Спасибо, Джулс.

\- Это ещё не всё. Потом мы наткнулись на Часовщицу, или это часовщица на нас наткнулась. Она сказала, Мартин наложил проклятие на замок, из-за чего все правители Филлори умирали в междоусобицах. Вы все в опасности, Кью.

\- Хорошо, спасибо, мы разберемся с этим, - пообещала Куинни, и в этот момент их отвлекла Марго.

\- Королевы Филлори, для вас приготовлены особенные подарки. Я знаю, мы все под дамокловым мечом, но что такое жизнь без толики роскоши?

Слуги сняли покрывала с четырёх тронов, обитых бархатом. По центру стояли два кресла для Верховных Королев: красный с золотом для Марго и зелёный с серебряной вышивкой для Элизабет. По бокам от них располагались два других: синий для Элис и жёлтый для Куинни.

\- Спасибо, Бэмби, они восхитительны, - улыбнулась Элли.

Кью села на предназначенный для неё трон, и её сознание наполнили чужие мысли, злые, неправильные и жестокие.

Она не помнила, что происходило дальше. Кадры сменяли друг друга, как на испорченной кинопленке.  
Она угрожает Элли. Какая несусветная глупость, она не смогла бы угрожать Элли, даже если бы очень постаралась.  
Элис, предлагающая ей отравить Верховных Королев.  
Элли, выпускающая какодемона.  
Пенни, выпускающая какодемона.  
Пенни с арбалетом.  
Фен с арбалетом.  
Кэдди, Джулия и шприцы с непонятным содержимым.

Куинни очнулась с криком. Сердце, получив порцию адреналина, гулко колотилось в грудной клетке.

\- Доброе утро, - Элли осторожно погладила её по колену, словно успокаивая напуганное животное. - Я достану шприц? 

Куинни закричала снова. 

\- Ладно, что теперь? - спросила Пенни.

Волшебницы расположились в зале совещаний; те, кому не хватило кресел, сели прямо на стол. Достойного алкоголя в Филлори так и не появилось, поэтому фляжку Элли передавали по кругу.

\- Даже не знаю. Найти ублюдка и убить? - предположила Марго.

\- Как будто я предлагала свозить его в Диснейленд. Нужен план. Нужны заклинания.

\- Я научу Джулию использовать Rhineman Ultra, - Элис прокашлялась, беспричинно смущаясь. - Нам потребуется любая помощь. 

\- Хорошо. Я займусь поисками Зверя, - решила Пенни, слезая со стола.

\- Я могу помочь, я знаю одно заклинание поиска, - вспомнила Кэдди, вскакивая вслед за ней. - Действует наверняка. 

\- Не знаю, как там остальные, но меня ждут государственные дела, - заявила Марго. - Некоторые из нас тут страной пытаются править.

Оставшиеся в зале Куинни и Элизабет переглянулись. 

\- Что будем делать?

\- Мы? Ровно то, что делают в ночь перед экзаменом: повторять выученный материал, Элли вздохнула и отпила из фляжки. 

\- О нет, нет, только не это. Мы в последние дни выучили столько, что ещё один поппер и меня буквально стошнит.

\- Ладно, я поняла, - сказала Элли, переводя взгляд на противоположную стену.

\- Так значит, Джулия снова в команде. Как мы к этому относимся?

\- Я знаю, что ты ещё злишься на неё, но Элис права, нам нужна любая помощь. Я тоже злилась поначалу, но мы поговорили, и если  
человек тебе дорог, ты не перестаешь любить его, даже если он делает что-то жестокое. 

Элизабет медленно кивнула, и что-то уязвимое в её взгляде заставило Кью продолжить.

\- Как подругу. Элли, то есть я была влюблена в неё раньше, именно так я поняла, что мне нравятся девушки. Тоже. Но это детская влюбленность, и она давно прошла. Я люблю тебя.

Слова вырвались бесконтрольно, но прежде, чем Куинни успела запаниковать, на лице Вог расцвела улыбка.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, Кудряшка Кью. 

Куинни не до конца помнила,как оказалось у Элизабет на коленях, но это было неважно. Вог засмеялась и Кью углубила поцелуй, потому что Зверь, мать его, вполне мог проявить тактичность и подождать с уничтожением мира хотя бы пару часов.  
Элли придерживала ее подбородок, и в этом жесте было столько нежности, что Куинни казалось, она сейчас взорвётся. Её дыхание сбилось.

\- Я тут вспомнила, ты говорила что-то о левитирующих свечах и больших кроватях Белого Шпиля.

Элли подняла бровь.

\- Это предложение, мисс Колдуотер?

\- Да. Я знаю, ты сказала "когда мы убьём Зверя", но давай будем реалистками, этого может и не произойти.

Элизабет не ответила, но её руки переместились на бедра Куинни, а губы - на чувствительное место между ухом и шеей.  
Кью издала неожиданно высокий звук, но смутиться не успела. Элли сделала так ещё раз, и последние сознательные мысли разом покинули её голову.

***

Зверь обнаружился в Централ-парке, читающим книгу на лавочке под сенью раскидистого клёна. В шестипалых руках он держал фраппе с пугающим количеством взбитых сливок и карамельного соуса.  
Пенни схватила Мартина за плечо и переместилась. После нью-йоркских сумерек их ослепило филлорианское солнце. Книга упала: "Сто лет одиночества" в мягкой обложке.

Пенни переместилась снова, оставляя Мартина в треугольнике защитного заклинания, созданного силами Кью, Элизабет и Марго.  
Магия вибрировала вокруг них, всё происходило очень быстро. Мартин метал заклинания одно за другим, половину из которых никто из них не видел. Шесть пальцев давали ему преимущество. Защитный барьер пошел трещинами, но еще держался.

Элис, белая от волнения, создавала Rhineman Ultra, одно золотое кольцо за другим, четкими отточенными движениями. Защитный барьер распался, заклинание Мартина отбросило Пенни назад, она оторвалась от земли, влетела в ствол дерева и потеряла сознание. Кью с Элизабет колдовали в четыре руки, Марго прикрывала их простыми приемами боевой магии, но Зверь отбивал их, едва-едва шевеля пальцами, как отгоняют назойливых мух.

Элис завершила Rhineman Ultra, золотые сферы крутились в воздухе. Мартин успел отступить в бок. Шар чистой магии взорвался, отбросив его и всех волшебниц назад, ранив его в плечо. Из-под ошметков пиджака выглядывала обожженная кожа, ткань быстро напитывалась кровью. Мартин исчез. 

\- Я промахнулась! - вскрикнула Элис. - Я не попала!

\- Всё в порядке, ты не виновата, - Марго поднялась с земли и кинулась к ней. - Ты такая смелая, такая красивая. Ты всё сделала правильно.

\- Я не попала, - чуть не плача повторила Элис. - Я не справилась. Джулия смогла бы...

\- Никто бы не сделал это лучше тебя, лисичка, - на секунду они обе забыли, что должны злиться друг на друга.

\- Это не конец. Он ранен, и наверняка отправился к Источнику. У нас есть план Б, но нам нужно попасть туда раньше. Пенни?

\- Я в порядке, - отозвалась Адиёди. Элли и Кью помогали ей подняться. - В порядке.

На лбу у неё кровоточила ссадина, взгляд был мутный. 

\- Сможешь подбросить нас до источника, Пенелопа?

Волшебница кивнула и слабо улыбнулась.

\- Я назвала тебя Пенелопой, и ты ничего мне не сделала: дела действительно плохи. 

\- Я же сказала, что в порядке, - огрызнулась Пенни, беря за руку Марго и Элли. 

Вся троица исчезла, и больше ничего не происходило. Стало так тихо, что им было слышно стрекотание цикад в высокой траве. 

\- Она вернется за нами?

\- Не думаю, - отозвалась Элис. - Пенни выглядела, как будто вот-вот отключится. 

\- Тогда что нам делать? От меня-то в битве толку нет, но ты...

\- Найти карету с лошадьми. Это лучшее, что можно придумать в этой ситуации.

Кью в очередной раз восхитилась умением Элис сохранять холодную голову.

\- Я так сильно люблю лошадей, - поделилась Элис, садясь напротив Колдуотер. Дверь закрылась, карета тронулась с места.

\- Может быть, они прямо сейчас с ним сражаются, - Куинни закрыла глаза, откидываясь на сиденье. - Может быть, уже слишком поздно.

\- Мы этого не знаем. И сейчас ничего не изменим. Лошади не смогут ехать ещё быстрее, поверь, я уже пыталась их заколдовать.

Колдуотер кивнула. Элис права, им оставалось только ждать. Она не могла видеть себя, но, судя по тому, что Элис сидела, бледная от волнения, со стиснутыми на коленях руками и капельками пота на лбу, она сама выглядела примерно так же.

\- Ну вот убьём мы Зверя и что потом?

\- Ты серьёзно хочешь об этом _сейчас_ поговорить? - Элис закатила глаза.

\- Я просто пытаюсь тебя отвлечь.

\- Я бы съела пломбир, - призналась она. - С большой порцией взбитых сливок, радужной посыпкой и мармеладными мишками. 

\- А я хотела бы съездить с Элизабет отдохнуть. Куда-нибудь далеко, где море, солнце, и никто не пытается нас убить. Элис, насчёт Марго. Она ни в чём перед тобой не виновата, и она любит тебя, и она...

\- Так нечестно, - перебила её Элис. - Нельзя вот так грузить меня всей этой эмоциональной ерундой, когда всё, о чём я могу думать, это пломбир с мармеладками.

\- Ты права, я не должна была начинать это снова, прости. Элис, ты изменилась. Ты не та девушка, которая на первой же лекции создавала стеклянных лошадок. Ты восхитительна. Я не хочу сказать, что тогда ты была хуже. Ты повзрослела. И всё ещё продолжаешь расти. 

\- Что я, по твоему, должна на это ответить?

\- Не знаю. Извини. На самом деле, неважно, помиритесь вы с Марго или нет. Когда всё закончится, я куплю тебе самое большое  
мороженое и попрошу добавить кучу мармеладных мишек, хоть сама и считаю, что выглядит это отвратительно.  
Элис усмехнулась, но звук напоминал всхлип.

\- Я не хотела с тобой ссориться, - Куинни развернула руку ладонью вверх, и Элис крепко пожала её.

\- Я тоже.

Едва они вылезли из кареты, как наткнулись на Элли и Марго, в волосах последней застряла листва и сухие веточки. 

\- Вы только сейчас добрались до Источника? - уточнила Кью шепотом. До колодца оставалось всего ничего, и говорить нужно было тихо. 

\- Пенни переместила нас далеко отсюда, в лес, и тут же отключилась, - объяснила Марго, сбивая со своей одежды чёрного блестящего жука.

\- Мы оставили её у Кровожадной ведьмы, и всё это время добирались до вас.

\- Кровожадной?

\- Она попросила в плату нашу кровь, но сейчас есть проблемы поважнее. 

\- У нас ведь был план Б, так? - вспомнила Кью.

\- Был. Больше нет, - Элли с отсутствующим выражением лица указала туда, где сквозь деревья виднелась крыша кабинета-Источника.

У выхода застыли Джулия и Кэдди, обе каменные. Заклинание парализовало их, пока Джулия выполняла сложную фигуру для Rhineman Ultra, а руки Кэдди были сложены в базовом поппере боевой магии.

\- Джулс! - ноги сами понесли Куинни к Источнику, но Элизабет удержала её.

\- Мы сейчас не можем им помочь. Мы должны закончить со Зверем. 

\- Или он закончит с нами, - добавила хмурая Марго.

\- _Пессимистично, но зато реалистично._

По коже Куинни пробежал мороз. Она узнала этот голос.

\- Не прячьтесь за деревьями, маленькие волшебницы, - вкрадчиво сказал Мартин. - Вы проделали такую хорошую работу. Я искренне  
впечатлен, но пора с этим покончить. 

Куинни закрыла глаза, а открыла их уже на поляне. Рядом выругалась Марго.  
Мартин выглядел гораздо лучше с их последней встречи. Он прихрамывал, и поврежденная рука работала медленнее здоровой, но Источник, который пытались защитить Джулия и Кэдди, залечил его ожоги и прибавил сил. Мотыльки вернулись. Они не скрывали лицо Зверя, но кружились за его спиной, как маленький живой смерч.

\- Прикройте меня, - Элис отступила назад и начала создавать Rhineman Ultra. 

Элли и Марго в четыре руки колдовали защитный барьер вокруг них троих, Куинни отвлекала Зверя боевой магией.

\- Здорово, девочки, план просто прекрасный, - похвалил Мартин, отмахиваясь от заклинаний Колдуотер. - Даже жаль, что придётся его нарушить. 

Кью едва заметила движение. Зверь выполнил простой поппер всеми шестью пальцами здоровой руки, и защитный барьер покрылся паутинкой трещин, а затем взорвался, отбросив Марго и Элизабет по разным сторонам поляны.

Элис этого даже не заметила. Она быстро крутила в воздухе руками, половина сфер уже была сформирована, но времени отчаянно не хватало.

\- Тяжело колдовать, когда разрезана пополам, правда?

Мартин рассек рукой воздух. Куинни узнала это заклинание. Они с Элли учили его во вторую ночь боевой магии. Только не это. Она бросилась к Элис. Кто-то закричал. Что-то сбило её с ног. Раздался ещё один крик, она услышала своё имя. Горячая кровь заливала её свитер, плечо пульсировало, но боли ещё не было.

Элли ударила Зверя боевой магией, но он отразил её, лишь слегка покачнувшись.

\- Тысяча извинений, маленькие волшебницы - Мартин театрально присел в реверансе. - Но нам и правда пора с этим заканчивать. 

\- Да. С тобой тоже, - Элис завершила заклинание. Метнула его в Мартина.

\- Упс, и снова мимо. Не думала сходить сначала в боулинг, выбить пару страйков?

Элли и Марго продолжали пытаться, одной из них даже удалось ранить его, хоть и не сильно.  
Куинни больше ничего не могла. Выведенная из строя, она боролась с приступами боли, рука онемела, плечо жгло огнем.  
Элис начала снова, но сбилась на третьей по счету фигуре.

\- Чёрт! - выругалась она. - Чёрт!

Волшебница выглядела так, словно её сейчас стошнит от волнения. Они проигрывали. Снова.

\- Впечатляюще, - Зверь издевательски улыбнулся. - Убью тебя последней. Может, ты как раз успеешь. 

Элис отбросила очки в сторону, и снова взялась за Rhineman Ultra. Её глаза светились зелёным, а руки летали с бешеной скоростью.

\- Элис, стой! - закричала Марго. - Слишком много магии!

\- Я справлюсь, справлюсь! - она ни на секунду не сбилась с ритма. Зелёный свет разрастался, сменял цвет на синий.

\- Что она делает? - Элли обернулась к Марго - и зря - силовая волна сбила девушку с ног, но добивать её Мартин не стал, он был  
полностью захвачен разворачивающимся перед ним действием.

Элис закричала. Пальцы вспыхнули синим огнём, она остановилась, но свечение никуда не исчезло. Она кричала и горела, пламя охватило всю её фигуру. Столб синего огня поднялся к небу. Элис исчезла, как потухает спичка от порыва ветра - быстро и бесследно.

\- Вот незадача, - Мартин сокрушенно покачал головой. - Я возлагал на эту девочку большие надежды.

Куинни огляделась. Марго и Вог ещё пытались колдовать, но мотыльки Мартина окружили их, врезаясь в руки и лица, не позволяя создать самое простейшее заклинание. Мартин поднял руки и сомкнул пальцы в воздухе, старшекурсницы начали задыхаться.

\- Куинн Колдуотер, я хочу, чтобы ты внимательно посмотрела на своих подружек в последний раз. 

\- Отпусти их! 

\- Не переживай, тебе я подарю быструю смерть. А может и нет, решим по ситуации.

\- _Отпусти их._

Голос прозвучал из-за спины Мартина. Он обернулся. Перед ним стояла Элис, и она светилась.  
Синие язычки пламени вырывались из-под кожи, подобно телевизионным помехам. 

\- Я обманула тебя, - сказала она не своим голосом. - Я позволила тебе думать, что ты победил. 

\- Элис? - он наконец-то начал понимать, что происходит.

\- Поиграешь со мной, Мартин? Ты ведь всё ещё маленький напуганный мальчик, правда? И часу не продержался бы в Брейкбиллс. 

Мартин попытался атаковать её, но девушка только прикоснулась к его запястью двумя пальцами, и он отдернул руку, обжегшись.

 _Эта_ Элис была другой. Её плечи расправились, с лица пропало вечно смущённое выражение. Она была опасной, уверенной, и от того бесконечно красивой.  
Куинни наконец поняла слова Элис на крыше во время испытаний, о том, что она боится быть собой, что живёт вполсилы. Больше она не боялась.

\- Пора с этим заканчивать, ты так не считаешь? - она повторила его собственные слова и улыбнулась, и от этой улыбки по спине Куинни пробежал холодок.

Мартин не издал ни звука. Элис раскрыла его грудную клетку с лёгкостью, с которой открываются дверцы шкафчика, и из чёрной пустоты вылетели сотни мотыльков. Одежда Мартина осела на землю под шелест маленьких серых крылышек.  
Как только Зверь умер, старшекурсницы упали на колени и начали кашлять, тяжело дыша. Заклинание на Джулии и Кэдди тоже ослабло.

\- Не смей её трогать! - закричала Джулия, едва обрела возможность двигаться.

Судя по всему, Кэдди заколдовали первой, а Уикер до последнего старалась остановить его. У Кэдди на лице была кровь, она осела на землю, оглядывая поляну расфокусированным взглядом. 

Джулия бросилась к Куинни. Элис обернулась к Марго и Элизабет. 

\- Теперь ваша очередь.

\- Элис не надо, Элис, это же мы! - у Марго дрожал подбородок.

"Это уже не Элис, - Куинни вспомнила о Чарли. - Это ниффин. Она убьет их, а потом её и Кэдди. Даже Джулия её не остановит.

\- Кью, ты как? Чем мне помочь?

-Джулс, отойди. Отойди, - повторила Колдуотер, приподнимаясь с земли. 

Боль была невыносимой, но боль держала её в сознании.  
_Не_ Элис наступала на Марго и Элизабет, и ничто другое не смогло бы её остановить.

\- Куинн отпускает тебя.

Она закричала, когда какодемон вырвался из татуировки и помчался к Элис. Поляна наполнилась наполнилась клубами белого дыма и звуками борьбы. Визжал какодемон. Кричала Элис. Рядом с ними появилась Пенни, Кэдди оттащила её подальше от центра схватки.

\- Элис! - кричала Марго, Элли удерживала её на земле. - Элис, лисичка, пожалуйста!

Когда дым рассеялся, ни ниффина, ни демона на поляне не было. В центре пепелища лежало тело Элис, сажа покрывала траву. Тишина нарушалась только тревожными трелями птиц. Элли огляделась, разрываясь между страхом за Куинни и Марго, которая молча рвалась к телу Элис.  
Над Колдуотер уже хлопотала Джулия, к ним обоим спешила Пенни. Кэдди наклонилась к Элис, проверила её пульс, отрицательно покачала головой.

\- Мне жаль.

Путешественница переместила Кью и Джулию туда, где - Элизабет надеялась - были лекарства и бинты. 

\- Бэмби, всё уже кончено, - сказала она, обнимая подругу сзади и уводя от тела Элис.

\- Элли, она... ты не понимаешь, она...

Марго не плакала, но её голос был не громче шепота, а руки дрожали.

\- Бэмби, всё кончено. Я держу тебя. Дыши. Я держу тебя.


	3. Chapter 3

Give a little, get it all  
Honey and gold for the taking  
Fire up my amber heart  
Can you feel the ground beneath?

*три месяца спустя*

Её целовали сквозь сон. Лёгкие поцелуи-бабочки порхали по её щекам и скулам. Щекотно.

\- Стоит признать, ты очаровательно сопишь, детка, но нам пора вставать. Я нужна Бэмби, а ты обещала позавтракать с Джулией.

Куинни издала протестующий звук, не открывая глаз. 

\- Моё тело состоит из желе. Я не встану.

\- Хорошо бы желе было черничным, - мечтательно вздохнула Элли, наклоняясь и прикусывая мочку уха Кью.

\- Нет, я серьёзно. Такое чувство, что у меня из тела пропали все кости. Это, кстати, ты виновата.

\- Вины не отрицаю, ошибок не признаю, собираюсь вести себя _очень_ плохо, - губы Элли спустились ниже, на тонкую кожу между шеей и здоровым плечом Куинни. 

\- Я думала, ты собиралась разбудить меня, а не соблазнить.

\- Кто сказал, что я не могу совмещать? Я многофункциональная волшебница.

Куинни зевнула, собираясь с силами и приоткрывая один глаз.

\- Хорошо, я встану. Не хочу знать, что произойдет, если я не отдам тебя Марго вовремя.

Джулия ждала её в их любимой кофейне в Бруклине. Может быть, дело было в мягком освещении и белом свитере, но Куинни казалось, что кожа подруги светилась. 

\- Я взяла тебе капучино. Как плечо?

\- Почти нормально. Кентавры хорошо меня подлечили. 

\- Как остальные?

\- Элли в порядке. Марго... бывало и лучше.

Куинни поежилась, вспоминая Бэмби в первый месяц, накрашенную и при полном параде, отдавшую все силы государственным делам. Вечерами она вместе с Элли уходила к себе, и иногда оттуда слышались всхлипы. Утром она опять была Верховной королевой Марго Разрушительницей и занималась только проблемами Филлори. А проблем у Филлори было много.

\- Ей уже лучше, а Фен и Элизабет её поддерживают.

\- Фен - это же её жена, так?

\- Да. Филлорианка. Она милая девушка, и они с Марго симпатизируют друг другу, но ещё слишком рано, чтобы об этом говорить.

Джулия кивнула и отпила из своей чашки.

\- Мы поставили Элис памятник. На берегу, в месте коронации. 

Колдуотер откашлялась и подняла глаза на подругу.

\- Джулс, у Филлори остались три королевы, и я хотела... на самом деле, это не только моя инициатива. Верховные королевы согласны, ты талантливая ведьма и знаешь Филлори, как свои пять пальцев.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я стала четвертой королевой Филлори?

\- Да, Джулс. Разве не об этом мы с тобой мечтали, разрисовывая карту под столом?

\- Об этом. Но, Кью, я выросла, - голос Джулии дрогнул.- Филлори оказалась совсем не той маленькой детской мечтой, как в книгах. То,   
что случилось с Мартином Чатвином, то чем стала Филлори под властью Зверя...

\- В этом виноват Пловер, а не Филлори.

\- Да, но ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду. Править сказочным королевством - это здорово, в теории. На практике - это та же взрослая жизнь, тяжёлые решения и совсем не детские проблемы. А у меня и своих хватает.

\- Что-то серьёзное? - встрепенулась Куинни.

\- Нет-нет, я не так выразилась. Не проблемы, а скорее новые возможности. Скажи, Кью, та божественная сила, которой этот извращенец Эмбер так охотно поделился, эффект должен был пройти через неделю-другую, ведь так?

\- В теории - да.

\- У меня не прошёл, - глаза Джулии заблестели почти детским восторгом. - Сначала я боялась колдовать, думала, если использую сразу много магии, то стану ниффином, как Элис, но потом я начала с простейших заклинаний, постепенно усложняя их, и, Кью, я вырастила целый лес! Это совершенно новый уровень магии, я никогда не чувствовала столько силы.

\- Ты... я рада за тебя, Джулс, честное слово, но ты уверена, что это безопасно? 

\- Я не знаю, Кудряшка Кью, я даже не знаю, кто я теперь, но я собираюсь это выяснить, - она виновато улыбнулась. - Здесь, на Земле. 

\- Я понимаю. Всё в порядке. Кэдди может помочь тебе с расследованием, вы, кажется, подружились во время всего этого.

\- Кэдди нет в Нью-Йорке. Она прислала мне фотографию: они с Пенни на вершине Эвереста, и ещё одну, с Кубы. Но ты права, она классная. Я скучаю по ней.

\- Мы должны как-нибудь собраться всем вместе. Мы втроём, ты, Кэдди и Пенни, Джорджия. Они с Викторией поссорились, и она вернулась в Белый Шпиль, и, Амберовы рожки, она _так_ вкусно готовит!

\- Да, было бы здорово собраться, и лучше бы на нейтральной территории - не в Тибете, - Джулия опустила глаза на свои руки. - И, Кью, последний вопрос: как твоё... Я имею в виду, ты в порядке? Не физически?

\- Да, я... Я вернулась к таблеткам. Я не очень хотела, но Элли и Марго убедили меня, что так будет безопаснее для меня самой. Магия не исчезла, так что...

\- Но ты чувствуешь себя лучше?

\- Гораздо, - выдохнула Куини. - Я понемногу уменьшаю дозу, Элли и Марго поддерживают меня. И, Джулс, мне кажется, я _действительно_ в порядке. 

Возможно, это было неправдой. Возможно, Куинни просто сомневалась в слишком многих вещах в своей жизни, но именно здесь и именно сейчас, она позволила себе поверить.

Время перевалило за полдень. За Джулией заехала Марина. Она появилась в кофейне в чёрной кожанке и с мотоциклетным шлемом, холодно поздоровалась с Кью. Колдуотер смотрела, как они уходят, как рука Марины обернулась вокруг талии Джулии, и не могла не задуматься о том, как странно, но гармонично они смотрелись вместе. Под внешностью милой отличницы таилась непоколебимая сила воли, несгибаемый стержень, а под слоями показной агрессивности и даже жестокости - ранимое сердце девушки, потерявшей слишком многое. Не сказать, чтобы Марина сообщила ей об этом лично, просто определённые виды алкоголя делали Джулию нетипично болтливой.  
Куинни заказала себе эклеры и задумалась о том, как изменилась их дружба на протяжении лет.

Им десять, и Джулия берёт социально-неловкую Куинни под свое крыло, руководствуясь чёрт знает какими побуждениями. Они читают книги о Филлори. Они счастливы.

Им тринадцать, и Джулия разогревает ей суп с плавленым сыром, и они садятся учить уроки прямо за кухонным столом, до самого вечера, чтобы Кью не пришлось слушать ругань своих родителей.

Им пятнадцать, и Куинни, нецелованная и влюблённая, выслушивает жалобы Джулии о Джеймсе.

Им восемнадцать, и они чудом поступают в один университет. Кью цепляется за своё письмо о поступлении, как за спасательный круг. (Может быть, её депрессия пройдёт в университете?) Джулии приходит целая пачка из лучших университетов страны. Она выбирает Колумбийский - из-за Джеймса.

Им двадцать два, и Джулия отказывается от престола волшебного королевства и остаётся на Земле, со своей девушкой, самой крутой из нью-йоркских самоучек, разбираться со своей полубожественной сущностью. Они выросли очень разными, но Куинни понимает её и отпускает.

***

\- Рассаживайте свои коронованные задницы по местам, у меня новости.

На Марго было чёрное платье с золотым шитьем и черные аметисты на шее. 

\- Дай отгадаю, подданные снова жалуются на недостаток магии? - сонная Элизабет ела сливы из большого позолоченного блюда.   
Четвертое кресло пустовало.

\- Источник, без сомнения, остается нашей главной проблемой, но, кроме него, ещё есть бунты на дальних островах, а наши идиоты-советники считают, что после смерти Зверя в Филлори возник "дефицит власти". Как будто трёх королев им недостаточно.

\- Ладно, с сексизмом в Филлори нам еще предстоит разобраться, но сейчас мы должны сделать что-то с Источником, это первоочередная задача, - напомнила ей Куинни.

Марго вздохнула.

\- Не знаю, насколько это поможет, но Фен рассказала мне об одном сне. Она видела женщину, по описанию Часовщицу, Джейн, мать её, Чатвин. И она сказала, что в Филлори есть магия, её просто нужно найти. Говорила о воде, цветке, который мы должны заставить цвести, и о проклятии, которое обрушится на нас, если мы этого не сделаем.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, - уточнила Вог, переглянувшись с Куинни, - нас ждет новое приключение? Квест? 

\- Боюсь, именно это Марго и имела в виду. Мы найдём Часовщицу и расспросим побольше об этом _особенном_ цветке, а это уже выглядит как план.

\- Да, Кью, мы так и поступим, - пообещала Хэнсон, - только позже.

\- Позже? 

Марго выглядела неуверенной: красный сигнал тревоги всех сигналов тревоги.

\- Да, есть кое-что поважнее проблем Филлори.

\- Поважнее проблем Филлори? - переспросила Вог.

\- Да, Элли, не тупи. Важнее. Я могу вернуть Элис.

У Куинни язык примерз к нёбу.

\- Бэмби, - осторожно начала Элизабет.

\- Нет, нет, стой. Я люблю тебя, но я не хочу слышать, что ты скажешь. Дай мне минуту и помолчи.

\- Ладно, говори, - Элли сложила руки перед собой. 

\- Я знаю, что должна была оставить это и жить дальше. Я не могла сказать Фен, она посчитала бы это предательством, - Марго вздохнула. - Может, это оно и есть, но я бы не стала втягивать вас в авантюру, в успехе которой я не уверена. Мы действительно можем её вернуть. Не говорите мне, что вы этого не хотите. 

Куинни прочистила горло.

\- Мы хотим. Но как? 

\- У меня есть план. Тодд оказался не так уж бесполезен. Он помог мне связаться с Маяковским, у того есть магические батареи, не самые легальные, но мощные. Я смогу убедить его помочь нам.

\- Бэмби, это лишь малая часть моих вопросов, но ты ведь не можешь покинуть Филлори?

\- Я создам голема, в моем случае Марголема, - отмахнулась она. - У меня есть заклинание, Тодд даже позаимствовал живую глину из запасов декана, поверь, это наименьшая из наших проб... сложностей. 

\- Допустим, но Элис стала ниффином. Как ты собираешься возвращать её?

\- Нужно будет спуститься в Подземный мир и найти её тень. Это сложно, но вполне реально. Я читала, что драконы - это проводники, и знаю, где найти одного из чешуйчатых. Мы найдём её тень, и призовём её ниффина, а остальное сделают батареи Маяковского! - Марго хлопнула в ладоши, выглядя до крайности довольной собой. 

Сам факт того, что она просиживала часы в библиотеке, читая о драконах и ниффинах, означал, что она настроена серьезно.  
Элизабет выразительно посмотрела на Куинни, но та отвела взгляд.

\- Бэмби, я понимаю, что тебе больно, и что ты хочешь её вернуть, но всё это мероприятие выглядит немного рискованным. Особенно часть про Подземный мир.

\- Нет, Элли, это не так. Нам нужно просто найти её ниффина. 

\- Эм... - Куинни прикусила губу и потянулась за персиком к фруктовому блюду.

\- Кью? - Вог безошибочно определила исходящие от Колдуотер волны нервозности и... вины?

\- Разве мой какодемон не убил ниффинна Элис?

\- Я думала так, но потом прочла, что это невозможно. Ниффины гораздо сильнее, - объяснила Марго. - Какодемон не мог убить её, только прогнать.

\- ...или запереть, - договорила Куинни вполголоса.

\- Запереть?

\- Ну да, в татуировке, из которой вырвался сам. Это объясняет, почему я... - она осеклась.

\- Кью, посмотри на меня, - попросила Элли. - Что именно это объясняет? 

\- Я вижу её. Элис, - выпалила Куинни и закрыла глаза. - Иногда в зеркале позади меня, иногда в толпе. Я думала, это галлюцинации, но если какодемон мог запереть её во мне, это всё объясняет. Она выглядит, как тогда на поляне. Холодная и сияющая. И   
рассерженная.

\- Когда ты собиралась нам рассказать? - голос Марго не предвещал ничего хорошего.

\- Отругать меня вы можете позже, - огрызнулась Куинни. - Если она заперта во мне, мы можем использовать это, - она обернулась к Марго. - Ты хочешь вернуть Элис или читать мне лекции?

\- Первый вариант.

\- Тогда сконцентрируемся на том, что действительно важно. Мы можем связаться с Элис, поговорить с ней с помощью Пенни, а точнее, её астральной проекции. Она могла бы создать что-то вроде моста, как тогда, когда я была заперта в своем подсознании.

\- Я отправлю ей кролика, - Марго схватывала на лету. Она выбежала из комнаты, стуча каблуками по мраморным плитам.

Куинни опустила голову, повертела в руках надкушенный фрукт.

\- Кью, поговори со мной, пожалуйста?

\- Элли, мне очень жаль. Клянусь, мне так жаль. 

\- Я знаю, что тебе жаль. Но есть какая-то причина, почему ты мне не сказала. Кью, мне казалось, что у нас всё в порядке, но если я давила на тебя или ты мне не доверяешь...

\- Нет! Нет, - почти вскрикнула Колдуотер. - Нет, совсем нет. Дело не в этом. Ты права, всё было в порядке. Всё было идеально, и я не хотела это испортить. Вы с Марго делаете для меня так много, и я... Первый месяц я провела у кентавров, и никакой Элис не было. Потом я решила, это побочный эффект антидепрессантов. У меня в жизни не было галлюцинаций, даже в самые плохие времена, и я решила просто подождать. Я собиралась сказать.

Элизабет молчала. В её глазах не было осуждения или обиды, но Куинни едва удержалась от того, чтобы кинуться к Вог и спрятать лицо у неё на груди, такой несчастной она выглядела.

\- Скажи хоть что-нибудь, Элли, пожалуйста.

\- Знаешь, я всё думаю, ты не сказала мне, потому что не доверяешь или потому что боялась, что я буду ревновать? - она усмехнулась, но Куинни было не так легко провести. За это время она успела изучить защитные механизмы Элизабет, как свои пять пальцев. - Хотя, если вдуматься: бывшая мёртвая девушка моей лучшей подруги заперта в теле моей девушки...

\- Клянусь, это не так, как в глупых голливудских комедиях. Я - всё ещё я, девочка-катастрофа. Не Элис.

Губы Элизабет дрогнули в улыбке. 

\- Моя девочка-катастрофа?

\- Конечно твоя. 

Куинни протянула руку через стол и Элли не отстранилась.

\- Я не хотела заставлять тебя скрывать это от Марго, а она только начала приходить в норму. Мы так думали.

Вог перехватила её запястье и поцеловала липкие от персикового сока пальцы.

\- На самом деле я не была бы так категорична. План Марго звучит трудновыполнимо, но не безумно. Кью, мне кажется, мы можем её вернуть.

***

Куинни открыла глаза в незнакомой комнате. Картины с лошадьми на стенах, белые и розовые подушки на кровати с узорчатым железным изголовьем.

\- Это спальня Элис, - Марго, со своей темной помадой и траурным платьем, выглядела, как готическая королева, попавшая в страну сладкой ваты и маршмеллоу.

\- Я была здесь, когда мы спасали Пенелопу из Переходных земель. Богом клянусь, у Элис странные родители. До Вогов им, конечно, далеко, но тем не менее. Любовник её матери, Джо, кажется, объяснил нам заклинание и пытался давать советы, - Хэнсон сложила руки перед собой. - Очень самонадеянно с его стороны. Не родился еще мужчина, который бы указывал тётушке Марго, как ей заниматься сексом.

\- Это всё здорово, но если это место - что-то вроде подсознания Элис, то где сама Элис?

\- Была здесь с самого начала.

На них словно пахнуло арктическим ветром. По спине Кью побежали мурашки. Перед ними стояла ниффин. 

\- И, для протокола, Куинн Колдуотер, это не моё подсознание, а клетка. И ты можешь меня выпустить. 

\- Элис! - Марго хотела подбежать к ней, но Кью удержала её за руку.

Кожа их подруги сияла, пепельные волосы, гладкие и причёсанные, обрамляли идеально фарфоровое лицо. В глазах застыло что-то холодное и чужое.

\- Я так чертовски сильно по тебе скучала, - у Марго дрожал подбородок.

Куинни отошла к стеллажу с книгами. Сцена не предназначалась для её глаз, но, поскольку всё это происходило в её голове, ни у кого из них не было выбора. 

\- Скажи Колдуотер отпустить меня.

\- Элис, лисичка, о чём ты? Мы можем спасти тебя, можем вернуть тебя к жизни.

\- Не смейте! - зашипела Элис. - Не смейте возвращать меня! Я не хочу снова быть запертой в человеческом теле.

Марго смотрела на неё с неверием и ужасом. 

\- Ты не... ты не хочешь вернуться? Снова быть живой? Мы можем устроить это, у нас есть план, есть все необходимые заклинания.

\- Нет! Снова стать слабой человечишкой, подверженной самым низменным и примитивным желаниям? Этого ты для меня хочешь?

\- Элис, ты ведь волшебница. Талантливая волшебница, лучшая из всех.

\- Ваша магия для меня - не более, чем возня в песочнице. Я могла бы увидеть всю Вселенную, а вместо этого застряла здесь, с тобой и Куинни. Всё, что она должна сделать - произнести слова, по своей воле и вслух. Я способна на большее. Способна творить магию, о которой никто из смертных даже не мечтать не может. Просто позволь этому произойти.

\- Элис, я... - Марго сморгнула набегающие слёзы. - Может быть, я не говорила этого раньше, но я любила тебя. Я не могу потерять тебя.

\- "Я, я, я." Марго, да ты хоть пять минут можешь поговорить не о себе? О погоде? Котятах? Тебе станет легче сразу же, как ты осознаешь, что вернуть _ту_ Элис у тебя не выйдет. 

Она подступила ближе к Хэнсон, вся - чистое холодное пламя, чувственная опасность. 

\- Всё, что тебе было нужно, сгорело, когда я стала ниффином.

Марго сделала шаг вперёд и протянула руку.

\- Не советую, - ледяным тоном заметила Элис. - У тебя нежная кожа, останется ожог.

\- Элис, пожалуйста, не поступай так со мной.

\- Девушки, в которую ты влюблена, больше нет. То была другая Элис, смущённая, неуверенная, это не была _настоящая_ я. Мне приходилось сдерживаться, скрываться, менять себя ради других, но сейчас я свободна.

\- Но если я отпущу тебя, - вдруг заговорила Куинни. - Если я сделаю это, где гарантия, что ты не убьёшь нас в ту же секунду?

\- Мне это не нужно, - ниффин обернулась к ней с той же холодной отстранённостью. - Я могла убить вас всех с самого начала, но я дала тебе время оправиться от раны. Я могла кричать внутри твоей головы, пока ты не сошла бы с ума, могла заставить тебя убить своих подруг. Вы были важны для той, кем я была раньше, и я не желаю вам зла. Я хочу только свободы. Пожалуйста, Марго, - на секунду её взгляд смягчился, и в нём проступили черты прежней Элис.

Куинни вопросительно посмотрела на Верховную королеву. Марго кивнула, медленно и обречённо.  
Колдуотер выступила вперед и сказала требуемые слова:

\- Куинн отпускает тебя.

Элис исчезла. Комната исчезла. 

Кью подскочила на кровати. Ниффин рвалась из её тела всполохами синего огня. Куинни вскрикнула. Элис стояла прямо перед ней, на её коже плясало холодное пламя. Она смотрела на Марго, очнувшуюся вслед за Кью.   
Смотрела молча, не моргая, без враждебности и без привязанности.

\- Элис, я надеюсь, ты уйдёшь и будешь творить прекрасную магию. 

Элис улыбнулась. С того места, где она стояла, вверх поднялся столб синего пламени.  
Ниффин растаяла в вечерних сумерках над Белым Шпилем. Элис ушла.

Куинни с удивлением обнаружила, что её обнимают знакомые руки.

\- Кью, у тебя кровь носом идёт.

\- Я в порядке, Элли, честное слово.

Пенни, которая пришла в сознание позже всех, протянула ей платок. Элли бережно вытерла кровь с её лица.

\- Бэмби, ты как?

Марго обернулась к ним, по её щекам катились слёзы. Куинни в первый раз видела её плачущей, и это выглядело так неправильно, как если бы небо и земля поменялись местами.

\- Она не захотела возвращаться. Нам пришлось, - голос её сломался. - Элли, что я наделала?

\- Ты отпустила её, - твёрдо сказала Куинни. - Мы отпустили её.

Марго всхлипнула, Куинни и Элизабет заключили её в кольце своих рук.  
Пенни в комнате уже не было. Она исчезла, поддавшись своей фобии эмоциональных разговоров.

\- Бэмби, мне так жаль. 

\- Я хочу увидеть Фен, - вдруг сказала Марго.

\- Мы всё ещё есть друг у друга, хорошо? Мы справимся.

Три королевы Филлори держались за руки до побелевших костяшек, тесно прижавшись и шепча успокаивающие глупости.  
Четвёртая королева Филлори держала путь к звёздам, невидимая и свободная.


End file.
